Forever and For Always
by Shaye Rhymer
Summary: This used to be called Red Head and the bed head but I changed it. Lily and James through it all, including those awkward stages we've all been through. Sorry chap. 6 sucks... & is UP!
1. A letter and a trip

**Chapter 1**

A/N: ok be nice this is my second shot at fanfic (the last one sucked they were Mary sues!) so if there's something that makes them seem Mary sueish or something please tell me! In other word's R&R!

**Disclaimer: Am I a British woman with kids? Wait how would you know? FYI. NO! I am a Canadian teen girl. Hence Harry Potter's not mine. Plus my story probably sucks compared to hers, which rocks.**

**_A/n: this one start's in third person but will be first person eventually!_**

"Lily, come on!" a 13 year-old horse faced girl with ugly brown hair called to a younger girl.

" I don't want to go shopping Petunia!" An 11 year-old girl with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes hollered back. Lily was sitting in her closet hiding from her older sister who needed a new outfit for her first date. " I hate shopping! Go by yourself!"

Lily heard someone stomping up the stairs then her closet door was wrenched open. "Lily, how can I go shopping for my first date without my best friend?" Petunia made puppy-dog eyes at her sister, which just made her face look more than slightly deformed.

" You know I can't stand the mall!" Lily cried in exasperation. Last time Petunia had dragged her successfully into the mall was for her first dance, at age seven. The rest of the time their mother had to take them. " Please, Petunia. Don't make me go."

Lily begged because Petunia had already started to pick up Lily's scrawny little body.

" Since you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I could never lose you. I guess I could go with Chelsea." Petunia gave in and dropped L ily onto her bed with a thud.

Lily immediately got up and hugged Petunia. " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily screamed happily. Lily then let go only when Petunia gasped for air. Petunia left the room to go call Chelsea so Lily ran out of the house at full speed to her friend Michaels house next door.

_Lily_

I looked at Petunia one last time before she left on her date. " Petunia, you look beautiful. Stop worrying Peter will think you're gorgeous." I told her. She had been nervous about this date since the day she got back from shopping with Chelsea.

Petunia gave me a smile and hugged me tightly in thanks then left her room to go downstairs where Peter was waiting. I heard a faint murmuring from downstairs as I walked into my room then the hum of a car as Peter his mum and my sister drove away.

I walked over to my mirror to brush my tangled too red hair. I took a look at my reflection and blushed furiously at the image before me. My hair was sticking up at odd angles thanks to the fight Petunia and I had had over the hair gel and I had bags under my eyes from staying up all night telling Petunia that her date would go fine. Just to make it more hideous were my now apple red cheeks. Curse this red hair! The only thing I liked at the moment was my emerald green eyes, which shone brightly as ever. I thought of going to bed right then but it was only three pm and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep yet. So I brushed my hair and headed over to Mike's.

Halfway through the backyard I saw a barn owl headed for me. I stopped walking so I could watch it fly, as I had never seen one properly in the dark. It headed straight for me so I ducked thinking that it could have rabies.

Just as I got ready for impact it dropped a letter I hadn't noticed it was carrying. It then swooped up and landed on our roof.

Out of curiosity I peered at the name on the letter. _Ms. Lila Gertrude Evans._ Oh my God! It's for me! I cautiously picked up the letter addressed to me. I noticed that it was made of thicker than normal paper that had a yellow tinge to it.

I turned over the envelope and saw a red crest sealing it closed. I tore it open and looked at the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY._

_Headmaster: Professor Dippet._

_(Order of Merlin, Second class, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl no later then August30__th_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Deputy Headmaster._

I stared at the letter in shock. What was happening? Witchcraft? I thought that was only in fairytales. This had to be one of Matthew or Mike's jokes! I stormed over to Mike's house where I was sure Matt would be.

Sure enough, Matt and Mike were swimming in Mike's pool. " What on earth were you two thinking?" I screeched my face tomato red from anger " You two are idiots! That's just stupid! Like I'd fall for that!"

The two cousins looked equally confused. " Lily. What are you talking about?" Matt was being cautious because he knew about my awful temper.( After all I'd known them both since I was five.)

At Matt's obvious obliviousness I looked at Mike who was also extremely confused. I realized neither of them knew about it. My anger tomato red cheeks turned immediately to my apple red ones of embarrassment. " Never mind I just realized it was… a …dream." I finished lamely.

They looked at me curiously. All I wished for at that moment was for them to forget what I had just said. I turned to leave my head down when I heard Mike call out. " Oi! Lily where you going didn't you want to say something? You just got here." I turned around and stared at them.

" What? Didn't I say anything?' I asked extremely confused.

" No we saw you come in then you turned to leave." Matt answered flatly and looked at me like I was insane.

" Oh yeah, I just came to say…. Hi!" I cried then turned and called over my shoulder." Just thought I'd say hi while Matt was here but I have to now. Bye" I then ran back to my backyard to pick up my letter.

I walked into my house and brought the letter to my mum who was sitting in the living room reading a book by the fire "Mum?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lils?" She answered signaling to me that she wasn't too absorbed in her book to talk.

" I got a letter today. I'm not sure if it's real but I think you should see it." I told her. She held out her hand so I placed the letter in her open palm. She took a look at it and smiled.

"Lily do you want me to contact them?" My mum smirked amused.

" If you wouldn't mind." I murmured though at her laughable face I added, "So that if it's a joke I also know who did it."

My mum looked more reasonable at that so she asked, " How do we owl?"

I ran out of then house and called to the owl on top of it. The owl flew down and rested on my outstretched forearm. I brought it back into the house and showed to my mum. She scribbled an acceptance note on the back and gave it to the owl that then retreated out an open window.

" Lily, this is a lot of stuff we have to get in London." She looked at me with a frown. " I hope you can show me where the Leaky Cauldron is. Apparently it's near Diagon Alley. And you better get a good night's sleep. We don't want you complaining all tomorrow do we?" I smiled at her gratefully and hugged her.

" Thank you mum." I said sincerely. She gave me the list of items I would need. I glanced at it at the bottom it said I could bring a toad, owl or cat. " I better get Midnight ready then"

I rushed up to my room and got my cat carrier out of my closet. My cat Midnight scowled and hissed at it. Midnight was my black cat with a Cheshire moon shaped white spot on his chest. (A/N: You know the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland with_ the sliver moon teeth thing?)" Don't worry Midnight we wont need this for a day or two." Oh my gosh term starts in a month! I squealed with excitement.

Wait. Does this mean I'm a witch? I asked my self in confusion. No. Witches were in storybooks. But then again…how did Mike and Matt forget? Now that I think about it there has been a lot of unexplainable things that happen around me. Like that time Gwen was bullying me then was suspended in thin air. Maybe I am a witch.

Around five, Petunia came into the house after saying goodbye to Peter and came into my room. " Hey Lily. Guess what happened. On my date?" Petunia looked so happy. I didn't want to steal her thunder. So I will wait 'til she's done.

" What Petunia?" I asked her. " Please tell me." Might as well make her think I actually care.

Petunia smiled happily. " We kissed." She sighed at the memory. I gasped in shock.

" Really Petunia? On the first date?" I was faking being appalled and she realized this so we started to giggle. " I have news too." I said once our giggling had subsided. She looked at me questioningly. " I'm a witch."

Petunia looked horrified. " F-fuh-fuh-freak!" She screeched at me. I had expected her to be happy for me.

" What's wrong Petunia?" I was worried she hadn't heard me right.

Petunia was now being stubborn so she turned to leave and slammed the door with a muttered, "Freak."

I stared after her tears welling up in my eyes. How could this happen?

The next day mum woke me up at seven. " Come on Sweetie. Don't want to be late."

I jumped up and ran over to the mirror. The bags under my eyes were gone but I looked like a firecracker. My hair was messy and was shining in the dawn light. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my fiery locks. My bright emerald eyes were shining in happiness as I pulled on a baggy Led Zeppelin shirt. I grabbed a pair of my favourite jeans as my mum hollered for me to hurry up. I snatched the list off of my night table and ran down the stairs.

My mum was waiting for me by the door and Petunia was in the kitchen having breakfast with my workaholic dad. "You freak get out of the house!" Petunia hollered at me on sight. My mum looked at her in anger and my dad yelled at her.

" Come on Lily let's go into London." Mum took my hand as she could tell I was about to cry and led me to the car. I hopped in and waited for the fifteen-minute trip to begin.

As my mum looked for the Leaky Cauldron on the road it specified in the letter I saw her eyes pass right over it. " Mum! There." I pointed at it.

Mum squinted and nodded. " Oops, didn't see it." She parked the car and we hopped out. She headed off down the road so I had to grab her sleeve. " Lily we have to find Diagon Alley."

" Let's just ask the bartender. Where it is." I reasoned. My mum had a horrible sense of direction and I didn't want to get lost in London.

" Good idea. In we go." I followed her into the pub. Immediately I noticed a maybe nineteen-year-old man scrubbing glasses.

" Excuse me er-," I asked as he cut me off.

" The names Tom." He told me.

" Excuse me Tom but do you happen to know where we can find Diagon alley? " I asked politely.

He smiled at my mum and me. " Yup, just follow me." He started toward the back door of the pub. " New at Hogwarts" He asked me. I just nodded. He led us into an area filled with boxes and a brick wall. My mum looked quizzically at me. Tom walked to the brick wall and tapped a few bricks. The wall magically started to part to let us enter. " There you go just knock on the wall when you want to leave." He smiled and left us to wonder Diagon Alley unaccompanied.

I didn't hesitate to run off onto the magical street. I headed into a store called Flourish and Blotts. Inside were thousands of books. Some about something called Quidditch and some about magic and even some about Hogwarts. I picked up a book titled _Hogwarts: A History_ and looked inside.

My mum came in and I asked her if we could buy my books now. She took out my list and handed it to me so I could run around and find them.

I found all the books on the list plus one or two that just looked interesting and went back to my mum. ' Mum look what I have! Let's buy them please." We went up to the counter and my mum handed over a handful of pounds.

The cashier looked at them in confusion then a light bulb seemed to go off in his mind. " Oh your muggles!" He smiled at us as we just gave him an odd stare. " You need to use wizard money. You can exchange that in Gringotts. Just over there." Mum and me just put the books down and headed for the door.

Once we got outside we headed in the direction the shopkeeper had pointed and soon came upon a tall snowy-white building with brass doors. We walked inside and came to another pair of doors these one's were silver. Engraved on them was the inscription: _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors, _

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

" Are you sure we should go in?" Mum asked me uncertainly.

" Yup. We aren't going to steal so why should we be afraid?' I asked. Just then I shrieked in terror. In front of mum and me was a goblin.

The goblin scowled at me for my foolishness. " How can I help you?"

" We need to exchange our money for yours." Said my mum with much more bravery than I had.

" Follow me." The goblin growled. " And please try not to scream." My cheeks flushed their apple red as we followed him through the doors and up to a desk that he climbed behind.

My mum handed him around three hundred pound which he swiftly counted. He shoved the money into a drawer and took out a huge hand full of golden coins, one of silver coins, and one of bronze coins. The goblin then motioned for us to leave. My mum pushed the money into a sack and we left.

We walked back into Flourish and Blotts and purchased the books we had left there. The storekeeper took seven of the gold coins three of the silver and sixteen of the bronze ones. He thanked us and we left.

We walked aimlessly for a couple of minutes then headed into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A pleasantly plump young witch waddled over to them. "Are you in Hogwarts dear?" She asked me.

" Yes. First year." I answered politely. She just nodded and helped me onto a stool. She took out a robe with the same crest as on the back of the letter. She handed them to me and I pulled them over my head. They felt baggy and far too big.

" Hmmm." She mumbled looking at me skeptically. She took out a wand and waved it at me. I suddenly felt the robes tighten to my body and instead of feeling baggy and to big they felt perfectly comfortable. I smiled. " Good?" She asked with a satisfactory smile on her face.

" Yes. Thank you." I thanked her and my mum handed her some coins.

As we went to leave the shop I saw a guy with sandy blonde hair clinging to his fathers arm walk in. I gave him a friendly smile that he quickly returned.

Once back on the cobbled street we headed to a shop with a wand in the window. It was called Ollivanders. A man who I assumed was Mr. Ollivander came out from behind some shelves.

" Hello. Are you looking for a wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked me.

"Yes please." I answered happily. I'm finally going to get a wand!

Mr. Ollivander disappeared behind one of many tall shelves of small, long boxes.

" Honey, do they really use wands?" My mother asked me uncertainly. I could tell she hadn't read many magic based books like I had. Then again she was a chemistry professor, (A/N: Go Vicky's dad: ) )Why would she have to?

" Yes mum. Without them you can't do magic." I answered matter of factly.

" Right you are my dear." Out came Mr. Ollivander from behind a shelf. This time he was carrying a small long box. " I have a wand for you to try miss."

He opened the box and handed me the wand inside. I held it awkwardly. What if I broke it? " Don't be afraid give it a whirl." He motioned with his hand.

I twirled it a few times but only succeeded in giving Mr. Ollivander a nasty hair cut. I apologized profusely as he fixed it with his own wand.

He grabbed a box from the nearest shelf and tossed it at me as he kept looking. I opened it and saw a beautiful wand. It was a willow wood wand of about 10¼ inches. It even had a small emerald on the bottom. I gasped. It was the most beautiful wand I had ever seen. Though that wasn't very many. Three maybe.

Mr. Ollivander seemed to know how fond I was of this wand. " Made that one for the headmistress of Beaxbaton's. Didn't like her much though. Set her hair on fire." He chuckled at the memory. " That was last week. It's got a kelpies bulrush in it. Took me a month to get it. Almost got pulled to the bottom of a river trying. Finally got a bridle on it though."

I looked at him silently questioning whether or not I was allowed to touch it. Mr. Ollivander turned and answered my unasked question. " Are you going to try it out or are you going to drool some more?" He joked.

I smiled a huge smile and carefully removed the wand from the box. It wasn't awkward. It felt…right. I twirled it in a pattern I made up and in its wake it left sparkles.

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "It likes you." I giggled.

" How much is it?" My mum asked politely.

" That one was the hardest to make and there's a gem in it. I say about 22 galleons." Mr. Ollivander answered.

My mum smiled understandably and opened the pouch of money. She took out one of each coin and Mr. Ollivander pointed at the gold one. My mum counted out 22 and handed it to him.

I thanked him profusely and skipped out of the store with mum walking close behind.

We finished our shopping in Diagon Alley and headed into the Leaky Cauldron. We left and headed to our car. We headed home.

Once I walked in the door of my house Petunia's face appeared. "Done with your freak shopping yet?" She sneered. Tear's stung my eyes. I couldn't take the rest of the summer like this

**A/N! Hello hoped you like it! Please R&R! Oh and thanks to Suk-Fong! (AKA Vicky.) For being my beta! NINE pages NINE! More than I've ever written ever! 3451 Words!**


	2. Parties

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey if anyone's reading this Thanks! Ok. Made it to the second chapter let's get this disclaimer over with.

Disclaimer: Thou art wish with all thy heart that thou owned thy Potters but sadly thou art not. Thou grand J.K. Rowling owns that in which I strive.

A/N: How was my Shakespeare? I've never even read the actual thing though. Wish I did.:( Oh well. On with the story.

James 

" Aargh! Stupid hair! Stay down!" I yelled angrily at my mirror. I was trying to make it stay down for what seemed like the seven thousandth time. I was trying to get ready for the party my mother was throwing. I had to look good for Narcissa.

Narcissa was my best friend, Sirius Blacks, cousin. Sure she was a few years older, in her sixth year at Hogwarts, but she is beautiful. Sirius and his family are also a pureblood wizarding family so I had met them on many occasions.

Sirius and I were thick as thieves. Literally. We stole many things from people as pranks but we hope to move past that this year at Hogwarts.

After another five minutes of gelling my hair I just gave in and ruffled it. I pulled the dress robes my father had bought me and headed into my mansions long hallway. In the hallway my mother caught sight of me.

" James! Didn't I tell you to fix that hair." My mum called strictly but affectionately. I knew she loved my ruffled black hair.

I gave her a cheeky smile before replying, " Mum can't you see? I'm perfect. There was never anything to fix." Her hazel eyes sparkled with amusement.

" Honey bun." I cringed I hated that. " You better be perfect. You took enough time getting out. I'd be surprised if you even had one birth mark." She smirked at my expression. She knew I was disgusted when she talked about being in labor.

" Gross mum! Keep some information for yourself!" I mimicked a barf and ran down the stair's to greet the arriving guests.

" Hi Sirius! Hi Mrs. Black." I called to Sirius and his rather… cruel mother. His mum just scowled at me. She hated Sirius and me. To her only Regulus was her son. I completely ignored Regulus, Sirius's younger brother.

Sirius ran up to me and smacked me on the back. " Man, I missed you. You didn't invite me over all week." He did a fake pout, which just made his usually handsome features just look odd. Sirius was tall for his age maybe 5"6 compared to my 5"5. He had dark brown eyes with pupils so big they looked black, while my hazel eyes were covered with large wire rimmed glasses. His jet-black hair was always neat and mine was, well, ruffled to perfection. In other words, Sirius Black would get all the girls at Hogwarts while I would get none. Which made it lucky for me that Narcissa was Sirius's cousin.

" Sorry, my mum was frantic about the party. She wouldn't let me invite you." I laughed. " Hey when are your cousin's coming?" I asked carefully not letting on to the fact that I was in love with Narcissa.

" Oh, Andromeda is coming soon and Bellatrix and Narcissa are hopefully not coming at all." Sirius said spitefully. He hated Narcissa and Bellatrix. Andromeda he didn't mind as much but he really didn't like his family in total.

" Ah, Sirius they're not that bad." I muttered.

Sirius shot me a death glare. " Oh yes they are. You just have the good fortune not to know them well." He growled. " The first year back from Hogwarts Narcissa shot snakes at me. Last year when Bella came back from her first year she strangled me with snakes. They're in Slytherin James. Slytherin. The dumb snake house. I want to be in Gryffindor like your family was. I'll probably end up with them though playing Quidditch for the stupid Slytherin team." Sirius finished angrily.

The Black family had always been in Slytherin. Just like the Potter family was always in Gryffindor except for the occasional Ravenclaw. " Don't worry Sirius you will be." I said comfortingly. " I'll be the seeker and you the beater. We'll be the best Gryffindor Quidditch player's ever." Now that I thought about it I never had actually talked to Narcissa or Bellatrix. Sure I had greeted them but the only thing I actually knew about Narcissa was that she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and ummm….ummm… eyes the colour of… Ok I don't know what colour her eyes are but I know she likes umm. Well I know she has blonde hair that sparkles and shimmers.

I was in my own world thinking of Narcissa when Sirius's hand waved in front of my face. " James. Earth to James. The idiots are here. And look Narcissa'a brought her boyfriend." Sirius's words made me snap back into reality. BOYFRIEND! I had to see who it was. Without another word I raced into the entrance room where I saw Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, their mother and…Lucias Malfoy!

I ran up to greet them. Narcissa sniffed her nose. " It smells like mud bloods in here." She looked down at me with a look of disgust. " Oh, wait its just muggle lovers. Lucias, _honey"_ she put a ton of emphasis on the word just to aggravate me. She knew I liked her. DAMN! Then I heard my mother's voice suddenly in my head. 'Don't curse James Charles Potter! Apparently I can't even swear in my head without being haunted by my mother.

Bellatrix cut her off with a hiss " Take my cloak you baby." She threw her cloak at me and stalked into the ballroom to see if she could find any other Slytherins here. Narcissa took Lucias into the ballroom as well throwing their cloaks at me. While their mum just glare and placed her cloak on the pile and left Andromeda took her cloak and hung it in the closet..

I was confused was that the kind of person Narcissa was? Or was she just acting that way because of her boyfriend a Malfoy.

Sirius 

What's up with James? He just ran off to find my cousins. My EVIL cousins. Does he like one of them?

I immediately thought Bella because she was only a year older but then I realized. She was butt ugly. She was about 4'10 and extremely bitchy. She had black hair that always looked rather ratty and eyes the colour of, well, poop. She even had a pointy nose.

No, he liked Narcissa. That's why he looked so alarmed when I said she had a boyfriend. It's not as though I think Narcissa's pretty but many do. She has long bleach blonde hair that looks similar to Lucias's now that I think about it. Her eyes were a gray colour that would have been pretty if they weren't so cold and she always looked as though she had just eaten something sour. All in all, Narcissa was prettier than Bella but not by much. Andromeda was just not his type.

I have to stop this.

I headed to the coatroom where I saw Lucias and Narcissa disappear into.

What's that sound? Murmuring? I caught a few words like James, crush, stop, die, love and fine. This wasn't right.

I crept closer to the door and pressed my rather large ear against it. " Lucias, I said I'd stop the spell what more do you want?" Narcissa sounded exasperated. What kind of spell had she put on James?

" Cissy, the idiot thinks he's in love with you. I want to kill him." Lucias stated matter-of-factly. (Or as matter-of-factly as a murmured sneer could be.) So this was what was up. I should have guessed, I mean, James has met her. He knows what she's like. He would never actually like her. I assured myself that James had a brain, (even if it's the size of a pea.) And would never, and I mean never, like Narcissa for, well, Narcissa.

James 

Oh the beautiful blonde magnificent hair. Narcissa really was brilliant and deserved much better than that stupid conniving git Malfoy. I'll be that someone, I really will. _Puh, _said another voice in my head that did not belong to my mum. _You are too good for that spoiled-rotten, muggle-hating, ugly piece of --! _The voice broke off suddenly but I knew what it was going to say and I felt like punching it. But sadly it was inside me so if I hit it, it would, well, hurt me. Though I'm glad I didn't hear my mum's voice again though she didn't actually hear me it was just that stupid guilt thing or something.

I'm not good enough for her you stupid voice, she's better then me. I told it matter-of-factly. _Then what makes you think you can win her cold, black heart?_ Okay this voice was going to get it! Wait am I talking to myself? Yeah I'm insane. I'm going to stop now. At that moment I saw Lucius and Narcissa walk into the ballroom.

Narcissa's dress robes were a shiny black as to match Lucius's but looked much better on her. They made her shiny blonde hair stand out and her ummm. Well it made her almost white blonde hair stand out.

I hurried to find Sirius; I couldn't face her alone, not now. I'll pull some pranks with Sirius and Remus if he ever gets here. Remus was a half-blood. His dad was a good friend of my dad (and had dated my mom! DATED! Euh!) And his mom was a muggle nurse. They were really nice people.

I found Sirius in my room digging around. I assumed he was looking for pranks to pull. " Hey. Sirius! The good pranks are in the hole in my closet. Not under my bed." I laughed as Sirius's face became visible rather then just his butt. (_**No matter how much you (or me) wish we could see it James didn't :)) **_Sirius smiled at me. Well it was more of a goofy grin/Guilty smile. What was he doing? " Oh right, I forgot." _**( A/N: If you like it Review!! Sorry I had to put this in the middle or I might forget.) **_I didn't think he forgot but I let it go.

" Come on let's prank Malfoy!" I cried and ran into my large walk-in closet. I pushed away the hamper that covered the hole I had made to store pranks and took out a firework. " How's this?" We both started laughing evil scientist laugh's rather uncontrollably and I fell to the floor in a fit of chuckles. (Men don't giggle. That's for girls.)

We left my room and ran down the stairs and into the ballroom. We hid in a dark corner and started to light a firework. Just as we set it off I saw a sandy haired boy with a few freckles and gold eyes walk in. Remus was here! I pointed this out to Sirius over the guest's screams of terror. (Okay I'm exaggerating. Only Bellatrix and a couple of elderly ladies are screaming along with a few babies that were screaming before.) We ran up to Remus who looked extremely tired but happy to see us.

" Hello Mrs. Lupin. Hello Mr. Lupin." I greeted his parent's politely. I strode over to Remus and noticed he looked about 5'6 as well. Darn! I'm the shortest one! " Hey Remus how's it going?" I asked interested I hadn't seen him since muggle school had let out in June.

" Oh, You know." He cast a nervous glance at his parent's. " Fine, I guess."

" That's great. Did you get your letter's?" Sirius asked excitedly.

" Yeah start's on the first of September. You go to Diagon Alley yet?" Remus asked us happily.

I nodded quickly as Sirius went on about all the cool stuff he had bought there.

Once Sirius had finished I asked. " Hey do you guy's want to stay over 'til we go?" They both looked excited for different reasons. Sirius I knew didn't want to spend the week with his horrible family and Remus just loved my house because it was all magic and he didn't have much magic stuff since his mum had muggle friend's come over.

"I'll get my mum to accio it over. She'll be happy to get rid of me." Sirius smiled broadly. " But you should ask first."

"Yeah my dad will agree no problem I just don't know about your parent's." Remus added hopefully.

" Fine. I'll be right back you guy's don't move." I called over my shoulder as I raced over to my dad.

My dad looked a lot like me except no glasses and he had blue eyes. I smiled my most dazzling smile and walked up to him. " Hey, Dad."

"What do you want Slugger?" My dad answered suspiciously. He must think it's a prank.

" Dad, Can Remus and Sirius stay over 'til we go to Hogwarts?" I asked ready to get on my knees and beg.

" Sure son if their parent's say it's alright." He smiled and turned back to the conversation he had been having with Allistor Moody who is second in command in the Auror department at the Ministry.

I grinned gleefully and trotted back over to Remus and Sirius. " He said yes!" I cried happily. Sirius' face lit up with the promise of a week away from his family and he dashed off to find his cruel mother to get his stuff. Remus just grinned and turned to talk to his parent's who were still close by.

As I waited I let my gaze wander over to Narcissa who was now standing with Bellatrix. Without a second thought I made my way over to my beauty. As I neared unnoticed I heard them say, " Potter boy," and something that sounded suspiciously like, " Reverse spell." A chill went down my spine. What was going on?

I slowly got closer until I was close enough to hear the entire conversation. Bellatrix was talking now. " Cissa! You put a love spell on that filth?" she spit in disgust. " How could you? Do you want him stalking you? It's not like he could be helpful!" WHAT? Under a love spell?! ME?! No way my feelings were true._ Really? _Asked the voice in my head. _What do you know of her? Why do you love her? All you know is her hair is blonde! You don't love her. You never did it's only a spell. _My brain battled itself into the conclusion that indeed I didn't love her. I just thought she had nice hair. Then I tuned back in to the conversation-taking place about three feet in front of me. Bella was talking again. " How did you do it?"

Narcissa looked at Bella with laughter in her cold eyes. " Hairspray." Of course! Hairspray! That's why that was all I saw about her.

" Gimme some!" Bellatrix cried eagerly.

" Puh," Narcissa scoffed. " No way am I letting you use it on that Lestrange boy." This conversation was getting boring so I decided to leave. As I left I heard Narcissa mutter," It wouldn't matter anyway. Lucius poured it out. It should stop taking affect…" Narcissa took a look at her magical watch. " Three minutes ago." My heart leapt, now I didn't have to be under her spell. Literally. I was free! I ran over to Remus and Sirius who were waiting for me where I had left.

" Hey I can go," Remus said holding up a large duffel bag that apparently his dad had summoned here. Sirius held a large trunk just above the ground to signify that he was allowed too.

"Great!" I cried ecstatically. My friends could stay!

" But my mom's going to bring my trunk and school thing's for me tomorrow." Remus replied happily. " This way my dad doesn't have to spend an hour putting my stuff in my trunk from here." Remus laughed.

" My trunk was already packed. I hoped you'd ask us over." Sirius explained. Sometimes I swear Sirius is psychic. I smiled happily and brought them to their rooms. Potter Mansion was so large that it had about 30 spare room's one of them was actually Sirius's room since he spent so much time here.

We all went into my room and sat on my bed. Hmm. What should we do? It's boring downstairs. Just then to prove my theory Sirius said out of the blue. " What should we do? It's boring downstairs."

We started to play wizard's chess after a couple minutes of arguing about what to do. We did that for a little while and had a tournament before anyone started to leave.

Lily 

_Dear Diary,_ I wrote as tears trailed down my bright red face._ Petunia has been worse today. She was acting so horrendous by dinner that on my way back here she pushed me down the stairs. My magic acted up after that and she flew out the window all the while screaming ' FREAK! Luckily I only have three more day's to wait until I go to Hogwarts. Mom won't let me tell Matt and Mike where I'm going or that I'm a witch. It's not fair! They're some of my best friends they should know! Oh well I guess there's nothing I can do. I have to go now. I'm going to Vicky's to sleepover with her Nicole, Natie, Melissa, Becky and Bexca. _

_Bye diary!_

I closed my diary and grabbed my orange backpack that I had already packed. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I heard the honk of Natalie's dad's car signaling that I should go. I hugged my dad goodbye and kissed my mom on the cheek before racing out the door.

I stumbled into the garden and trampled my mom's favourite flower the lily on my way to Nat's car. I pulled open the door and crawled in. " Hey Nat! Hi Mr. Sinclair." I greeted them excitedly.

" Hi Lily!" Nat answered happily. " Let's go!"

Once we were at Victoria's I hopped out of the car and thanked Mr. Sinclair. Then ran over to my friend's and hugged them. They weren't that good friend's with Matt and Mike like I was but they were civil. (Except Nicole who liked Matt.) Which was why it took me by surprise that Matt and Mike were both there. I gasped in surprise and ran over to hug them too.

I turned to Vicky who was smiling. " What happened? Why are they here?" I asked confused after I finished hugging them.

"It's your going away party! I invited them because I know they're really good friends with you too I also invited Chad, Curtis, Wyatt, Brady, Ben, Jaymes and Wayne." She smirked at the last name. She knew I had a crush on Wayne. I glared daggers at her while smiling my life out.

I walked inside and dropped my stuff at Vicky's door. I headed down the stairs where everyone else was going. I found myself standing at the edge of a party. People were dancing and I was happy to see Nicole dancing with Matt. Melissa was dancing with Chad and I saw Natalie dancing with Wyatt. Vicky was dancing with Jaymes and Rebecca was dancing with Brady. But to my dismay I saw Melanie, who I hadn't even noticed dancing with Wayne.

I sat on a chair and watched the activity. Some people were just standing around or dancing by themselves but most had a partner and were dancing. I saw Becky dancing with Frank even though she says she hate's him. I just sat there for a few minute's my cheeks an unattractive shade of apple. When it seemed like I would sit there forever Mike came up to me. " Hey, Lily. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dance. With me." Mike asked shyly. He looked so cute. I had never seen him acting shy before so I let out a little giggle. It seemed Mike misunderstood and sadly answered, " Oh. Sorry. I'll just go…" He trailed off but I grabbed his arm.

" Mike. I'd love to." I gave him a huge smile that didn't show the disappointment I felt inside that it was Mike and not Wayne that I was dancing with.

I soon forgot my disappointment as we danced but it returned every time I saw Melanie and Wayne.

After everyone finished dancing we gathered in a circle. Victoria, as the host, came into the middle of the circle with a ginger ale bottle. " Okay, you should all know this game. It's called Spin the Bottle." Everyone either let out a groan or an excited titter at this. "Okay since it's Lily's party she can go first. If it land's on someone who's of the same sex then you kiss the closest of the opposite sex. Got it?" Vicky asked everyone. No one needed her to explain but the way she had done it kind of confused everyone but no one spoke up too afraid if getting a long confusing speech. So I took the bottle from Vicky and she sat down in the circle.

I sat in the middle and placed the bottle in front of me. I twirled it praying it would land on Wayne. I got entranced in it's spinning and forgot what we were doing. Once it stopped spinning I heard some one gasp. I looked up and looked at where the bottle was pointing. It was pointing at Vicky. I looked to who was on either side of her. To my glee Wayne was sitting on her right. Vicky crouched over the bottle to see which way it was pointing to more. " Okay Lily. You have to kiss," She turned to her left and said, "Matt."

My heart sank immediately. Remind me to kill Vicky. Matt gave a weak smile and shot a glance at Mike and Nicole. He then leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. I then crawled back over to my spot in the circle, which had been beside Ben and Jaymes.

Matt spun the bottle and it landed on Melissa. He kissed her on the lips and hurried back to his spot. Melissa spun and she had to kiss Brady. Brady got to kiss Rebecca and she got to kiss Wayne. It went on like this for quite awhile until I had kissed Matt, Mike, Chad, Jaymes and Curtis. It was my last shot I knew because Vicky said we would eat in five minutes so I had to get Wayne this time. I spun the bottle and it started to slow and almost stop across the circle from Wayne but then sped up again with a tiny spark that apparently I only saw and stopped directly in front of Wayne. Yes! My mind screamed as I smiled trying not to give too much away. I felt my face turn into an apple colour and I remembered that it was Wayne who had first told me I looked like an apple. 'Look, you're apple red' I had glared at him. 'What?' He had asked. 'It's better than tomato isn't it?' I smiled more at the memory.

Wayne leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I thought it lasted longer than just a peck but maybe I'm wrong. All I know is that it had been fun. I didn't realize that I was still in the middle of the circle when Wayne cleared his throat. I crawled quickly back to my seat and daydreamed for the next few minutes. Victoria's dad brought down pizza and we automatically ran at him for food.

For the rest of the night we just hung out and talked. I watched as people got picked up and hugged them all goodbye knowing this would be the last time I saw them all until Winter Holiday's. When I hugged Wayne I felt that familiar feeling of happiness that went with a crush.

Once all of the guy's were gone and Melanie had been picked up it was around ten thirty. Victoria, Rebecca, Nicole Natalie, Becky and I were all alone we got changed and ready for bed. We stayed up and talked for a while then fell a sleep in a heap on the floor.

_**A/N: Did you like it? Come on tell me in a review if you liked it or not and why! Please review since I got NO reviews for the first chapter! Oh! Eight and a bit pages long on word!**_


	3. Trainrides and Snores

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Wow I am surprised so many of you reviewed this! A hole whopping 0- of you! Thanks!! Ok serious now. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever and the last chapter came really slowly but I had a lot of homework. I'm sorry but hey I'll just call it payback for all you who didn't review! Please review this story I don't care if you think it's bad or not! Well, maybe a little. And um.. Looking it over I saw a whole bunch of spelling mistakes that my beta missed. So Sorry about that! **And btw! She's fired!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, here goes. This story I write,**

**Though I wish not with all my might,**

**Belongs to another,**

**She is a mother,**

**J.K. Rowling**

**Who might go bowling. **

**Wow that was lame! **

**Sweet I went bowling on the 30****th**** of March I came in last! And Vicky ( surprisingly) won! How unfair:( :'(**

Lily 

Stupid hair! Stupid cheeks! I am going to look retarded! It is my first day of school and I'm going to look retarded! I pulled the brush through my brilliant red hair and put some of my mum's powder on my red cheeks. I wish my stupid hair were blonde or something. That way I could be normal. I hate the way people look at me when I walk around. It seems like they either look longingly at my hair or disgusted by it. It's so creepy.

I pulled my pajama shirt off and pulled on a rather tight, black shirt that had a silver skull on the front with a pink bow on the top of the head. I pulled of my pajama bottoms and changed my underwear. I then grabbed a pair of light jeans with some writing on them in pen that Me, Vicky, Rebecca and Natalie had drawn. We had written things like best friends forever and in Vicky's case Jaymes is sexy! We had drawn on them earlier this summer when I hadn't known about Hogwarts or being a witch. I miss those days.

I turned back to the mirror and noticed that my hair was messed again and my cheeks were smeared. I fixed both of those areas and started to pack my trunk. I put in it all the books and things I had gotten in Diagon Alley plus my diary and clothes. I put in a few pairs of shoes and a pair of warm fuzzy boots. I was ready to go and it was only nine o'clock. Oh darn! I forgot my bathroom stuff.

I ran to the bathroom and grabbed some stuff I would need and ran full out to my room but, of course, I ran straight into Petunia who had been leaving her room. Great! I thought as my butt smacked hard onto the hardwood floor. (_**a/n: That sounded funny: ) ) **_I scrambled to my feet and hurried to pick up all my things but Petunia decided to be a git and knocked my stuff back onto the floor. " There is no place in this house for a freak like you Lillian!" Petunia shouted at my face knowing full well that her saying that about my 'name always annoyed me considering it wasn't even my name.

" My name is Lila if you want to use full names you Petty git!" I hollered at her. She is such a mean person! All I want to do is get out of here and leave but NO she wouldn't let me. I grabbed my stuff and ran back to my room before she could torture me any more.

I packed the stuff away in my trunk and fastened it shut. I sped out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen to have a nice breakfast before I left.

My dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper while my mom was making pancakes, it was like the perfect cliché family. Except for me. My dad noticed I was there and asked if I had finished with my trunk. I told him I was and he hurried up the stairs to get it for me. I sat at the table and poured myself a glass of milk because orange juice was just nasty. I sipped it as Petunia hopped down the stairs looking much like a frog except her face, which was more like a horse.

Petunia took one look at me and climbed right back up the stairs almost knocking my father down. He carried the trunk to the front door and came back and sat down just as my mum came over with the pancakes. She had made chocolate chip pancakes just for me! Sweet, I love my mum's pancakes and all but I don't like them plain all that much, unless we had maple butter from when my dad goes all the way to Montreal for business.

I ate my pancakes and drank my milk until I was finished. As soon as I was done I raced out the door with a brief explanation to my parents.

I walked into the backyard and over to the fence separating my yard form Mike's. I opened the gate and walked right in. His mom had always said I was welcome anytime. I sauntered over to the closest window, which I knew was Mike's, and knocked on it. I had to knock five times before I got any answer. Mike looked out the window and saw me. He immediately ran out of his room and over to the back door.

"Hey, Lily," Mike mumbled shyly. What is with him?

I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you so much!" I screamed into his ear. He pulled away with a hand protectively covering his ear.

"Whoa, Ouch! Loud!" He laughed, back to his old self again. I smiled but Mike looked troubled. I frowned. I was about to ask him what's wrong when his hand zoomed up to my cheek. Oh SHIT! I thought. He's going to kiss me! I don't know how to kiss. I don't want to kiss him I have only kissed people in spin the bottle but those aren't real. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KISS!

I was relieved and slightly disappointed when his hand just touched my cheek and he inspected his fingers. " What are you doing?" I asked him worried.

" You're crying." He explained with a look of sympathy. " Do you want to go?" He asked startling me.

" Of course I want to go." I replied automatically. My mum had been asking the same thing since I got the letter. But know that I thought about it…

" LILY!! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Came my dads voice calling me. I turned to Mike again. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I'll write! Don't forget me." I smiled at him and received a half-hearted one in return. I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips this time. Now I was sure he wouldn't forget me.

I turned and ran back into my back yard before my dad could start yelling again. I ran through the house and grabbed my mum's hand to hurry her up. She ended up spilling her coffee all over the floor but it all rolled back into the cup in seconds. My mum dropped my hand automatically and stared at the non-mess. Then her gaze switched to me. I fidgeted under her eyes.

Then she surprised me by bending down and hugging me. " Oh honey. I'm so proud of you!" She smiled and made me believe she really was. " Now you have a talent all your own." I guess she meant that I had always had the same talents as Petunia, which actually wasn't true. It was only true about the talents that our parents knew about.

I smiled and we raced for the car.

I stared out the window of the car thinking. _Do I really want to go? _In my head I answered truthfully, Yes, I did want to go. I just didn't want to leave my old life behind. Vicky had said that they would all wait for me until summer but I wasn't so sure they would. Sure, maybe they would be there for me when I came back but they wouldn't be the same. They will change in a year; I know it and I think they know it too. I'll change too, and I might not even get along with them if I don't see them for so long. I wonder if we'll still click like we always have, and I wonder if any of them will be the same old friends or if they will all turn their backs on me. I rethought my answer to that question. _Yes, I want to go, but I don't want to leave._ I know it doesn't make sense but it's what I want. But the truth in life is that you don't always get what you want.

Mom turned around in her seat and smiled at me. " Honey, I now it'll be hard for you being away for so long, but please don't dwell on it. I want you to do the best you can and achieve what you strive for." She smiled at me again. " We'll be there in five minutes Honey. So please don't zone out again.' She laughed and turned back to my dad, he took his eyes from the road for a second to give her a loving smile. _That's what I want to have. That's what I am going to strive for. I want true love._

I listened to two songs on the radio before we got to Kings Cross Station. Once we were there I hopped out of the car and ran around to the trunk. I opened it and hauled my backpack onto my shoulder and grabbed a corner of my trunk in my left hand.

My dad came up from behind me and laughed. " Are you seriously going to try and lift that?" He questioned me comically.

" I will have to once I get to school won't I?" I asked him seriously, I didn't want anyone to think I was a little weakling.

" Oh, Pumpkin, you should rest up then. Shouldn't you?" He laughed again and took the trunk from me somewhat effortlessly. My mom walked beside me until we got inside.

My dad was ahead of us walking towards the platforms since we already had our ticket. He knew this place since he traveled for work a lot. We found ourselves in front of platforms 9 and 10. No platform 9 ¾.

My dad put down my trunk and walked up to a man in uniform. " Excuse me sir," He asked politely. " Do you know where platform 9 ¾ is?" The man in uniform just laughed and walked away. My dad came back over to us and frowned. " I guess he doesn't. Maybe we got stiffed and there isn't a platform 9 ¾."

" Dad!" I cried. " How could you say that? Haven't they been right so far?"

" Yeah. I guess but they apparently don't have a platform 9 ¾. Do you see one?" He asked me.

" No, I don't. Not yet. But mom didn't see the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe there is a trick to it." I walked to the pillar separating the platforms and leaned against it. I meant to look for platform 9 ¾ but I fell into it. I screamed and smacked hard into a stone platform where I saw a huge scarlet train named the Hogwarts Express.

I stuck my head out of the pillar to find my parent's looking alarmed and my mom crying. " Psst." I hissed at them. They turned and saw me, or more likely, my head. My mom gasped and ran over to me. " Come on Dad. It's in here!"

They followed me through the pillar and I heard them both gasp. " Mum, Dad, what time is it?" I asked because it looked as though the platform was almost empty of kids.

" Ten fifty-seven Darling," My mum answered me.

" Oh, darn!" I cried and scrambled over to the train. " The train leaves at eleven! Come on I need to be on this train!" My dad followed me and handed me my trunk once I hopped onto the train. My mum came up behind us and we all hugged. " Bye mum I love you and always will, no matter how long I'm away!"

" Bye, Lila, I love you too. You better write to us every week and tell us how it's going." She hugged me again and I almost fell out the door.

" Bye dad, I love you. Tell me if you go on any interesting trips. And just because I'm not there doesn't mean you don't have to get me a souvenir." I laughed and hugged my dad.

" Baby, I'll never stop buying you souvenirs. I love you and don't you dare ever get a boyfriend." We laughed and hugged again. I felt my feet leaving ground and I screamed. I let go of my dad and ran after the slowly moving train that had moved ahead of me about five feet.

" Bye!" I screamed at them once I had scrambled onto the train. I waved until we turned a corner and I lost sight of them. I closed the door and pulled my trunk into the hall. I walked for a while looking in compartments to see where I could fit. I opened a door and found one with only three girls. " Hi, I was just wondering?" I motioned to a seat.

" Yeah, sure." Said one of the girls she had chocolate brown hair and almond shaped and almond coloured eyes. " I'm Naomi, what's your name?"

" I'm Lily. Thanks." I smiled and took a seat after securing my trunk.

" I'm Sarah. Hello." Said a blonde girl with blue eyes. " Why are you late?"

" Um, I was saying goodbye to my parents and I couldn't find the platform." I mumbled. "Hi."

" Don't worry about it, after all it's not like it's easy to find." Laughed a girl with black, perfectly straight hair and laughing parsley green eyes. " I'm Veronica, but you can call me Roni."

" Hi, Roni, thanks." I laughed. " Hey anyone want a piece of gum?"

" Oh, yes please." Naomi laughed and took one. " Thanks Lily."

" Ya thanks," Sarah said though she didn't take one. " I don't eat muggle food though."

" Geez, Sarah, that was rude." Veronica growled at her. " I'd like one though Lily. Thanks." She smiled at me and glared at Sarah somehow at the same time.

" So, what house do you want to be in Lily?" Asked Naomi " I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

" Yeah, me too." Veronica said happily. " Though I don't think I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw."

" Oh. Uh. I don't really know what they are." I answered uneasily.

" Well, there is Slytherin, where I want to go. Then there is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Apparently Sarah didn't like Gryffindor with the voice she used it was obvious.

" Oh, I like the sound of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I smiled. I didn't really like Sarah very much so I didn't trust her judgment

James 

I smiled at Remus and Sirius who were sitting across from me, a boy name Peter was beside me. I thought back to when I looked out the window and saw a red headed girl running after the train. She was cute and I hope Sirius doesn't notice. He would take her from me. I smiled to myself at the thought of her with me. Unlike with Narcissa I noticed that her eyes were an astonishing shade of emerald green.

I would laugh if she told me a joke just because of the look in her eyes. I saw them sparkle once she noticed the train was leaving. I had watched her wave to her parents until the train went around the corner. Sirius waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello, earth to James!" Sirius called as the plump boy called Peter giggled.

" What?" I asked him snapping back to reality.

" You were drooling dude. What were you thinking about? The food trolley?" Remus asked him. " Which by the way is only a few compartments away." Remus said with a sniff. I'm not even kidding, I think Remus has a super smell.

" Oh, ok, sorry. Yeah umm… yum?" I half asked him if I was hungry. Now that I think about it. I am hungry.

" Dude, I'm starved! Go Food trolley!" Sirius howled making Peter fall onto the ground in a fit of giggles. I swear, this kid is an ugly chick in disguise the way he giggles.

" You are always starved Sirius," I laughed, I am used to Sirius' hunger after all, he practically lives at my house.

" Don't worry it'll be here in, three, two, on-" Remus was cut off by the compartment door opening to show a plump ladies face.

" Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked us kindly; she had a sort of mother like presence that made you feel all fuzzy and safe inside.

" Yes, PLEASE!" Sirius hollered so more than half the train heard. Sirius pulled out a few galleons and bought a tonne of food. He had a few Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Lemon Drops, Cauldron Cakes, and a load of chocolate frogs. And trust me, he won't share. I know from first hand experience.

All I got was a pack of Flavoured Beans. I'm not that hungry, I don't think I could eat a thing knowing that the beautiful red head is on this train and I haven't even spoken to her. All I can think about is her marvelous face. I wonder what Sirius would say about her, he'd probably say she looked like Christmas. Though, she kind of does, such brilliant emerald eyes, and such red hair, not like some girls who have more of and orange colour, but really red. Her cute little nose, though I only caught a glimpse, it was perfect. Those full and luscious lips, ah how I could- wait a second, I'm not thinking of kissing her yet, we should take it slow, I would only kiss a girl that meant nothing to me on the first date. This red head means so much more.

I only came back to reality because I had a fat head on my shoulder. Crushing my neck. _(A/N: No I don't mean James is stupid! Lol well, maybe a little.) _Peter was snoring up a storm, it was right in my ear and quite loud. I hope this kid isn't in my dorm.

" How much longer do we have on this loud train?' I asked irritably, I want to see her again, and I want this thing off of me.

" Oh, only about an hour or so." Remus chuckled as I groaned; maybe it will wake him up! Nope. No such luck.

Lily 

I am starting to hate this Sarah person, all I've heard her say so far that has nothing to do with Slytherin, her fortune or mud bloods is "Can I have your card from that chocolate frog?" since of course I wouldn't want it since I don't have a collection. Veronica had thankfully intervened though, saying I could start one. I am not a confrontational person so I would have just given it to her. I read the card again. _Godric Gryffindor, A founder of Hogwarts School of craft and Wizardry, Godric was very brave. He was a father of three. Amelia Gryffindor, killed by Sarah Slytherin, Harry Gryffindor, who died a childless widower, and Gwenevere Gryffindor, who married King Arthur and disappeared, never again found. Godric was an Animagus his creature was the Phoenix. He is greatly missed and is appreciated by all who knew him and know Hogwarts. _I mean, wow! He did so much and his daughter was Queen Gwenevere! I wrote about her in grade four! I love poor Harry though, such a tragic tale! If I ever have a son he will be named after him. Poor Amelia, to be killed by such a person! I mean if that Sarah is anything like the Sarah across from me that I feel very, very sorry for her. Maybe Sarah is named after that Sarah?

Oh, well. I can hear snoring coming from down the hall it is very loud. Maybe they kicked whoever it is out of the compartment, I'll go check.

I stood from my spot and so did Veronica. We opened the compartment door and peered down the aisle. Naomi went to stand but was pulled down by Sarah who insisted that they wouldn't want to be crowded and that she could keep her company. Naomi gave us a pitiful look as we shut the door and went to investigate.

Veronica and I walked a bit until we reached the cause of the annoying sound. All we saw was a closed compartment door. We knocked and the cutest guy I had ever seen opened the door. He had Jet black, just rolled out of bed hair, a cute little nose, and the most capturing hazel gaze.

I swear I am forgetting to breathe right now, and I'm almost positive my mouth is open but I can't be sure of either because my gaze is stuck on this little, hazel, sliver of heaven. Veronica didn't seem at all impressed by his magnificence though, because she just looked at him with a straight gaze and blankly asked, " What is the racket Potter? Is Sirius asleep again?" I probably look like an idiot right now; I'm just kind of looking at Roni in awe, how does she know him.

The boy didn't respond right away, he just looked stunned and, well, another emotion that I can't place. But finally he responded, " Oh, Veronica, what?" Then he seemed to realize that there was a sound coming from his compartment. " Oh, no, that's Peter, just met him, sounds like a pig though doesn't he?" He said it all in one long, quick sentence I swear he was nervous or something.

My emerald eyes met his hazel ones and I felt an electric bolt and quickly started to inspect his shoes, which were very high-end sneakers. " So, Veronica, who's your friend?" That voice shook me out of my reverie. I swear I heard him ask it but I might have dreamt it. Wait a second! I'm awake! " Hello?" I saw his hand wave in front of my downcast face.

" This is Lily Evans. I met her on the train. Lily, this is James Potter."

**A/N: Well I think I'll leave it at that. Just leave my zero reviewers to ponder what happens next and I want to start the next chapter and get this up today. Enjoy and please review: ) :'( no reviews :(**


	4. Mud Bloods and a Sorting Hat

Chapter 4

THANKS TO Smiley 0531 FOR REVIEWING

A/N: Hey guys There is more in one chapter than I've ever written for my homework! Hope you enjoy and please review! And I wanted this up today so sorry if I didn't check it enough!

Disclaimer: James, Sirius, Lily and Remus will never be mine:( Oh, well at least a writer better than myself created them. Give it up for J.K. Rowling!

James 

I can't believe it. _I Can't Believe IT! She is right in front of me! Oh my god! I'm being retarded I should say something._ " Hi Lily." _Wow! You are brilliant! What does she think now? He'll be in Hufflepuff for sure that one. _ Lily smiled at me somewhat shyly. " So… what house do you want to be in Lils?" _Lils,_ great I gave her a nickname already she must think I'm a freak.

" Gryffindor or Ravenclaw I guess. I don't really know what they are. My parents don't know about this stuff they are, what did you call them Roni?" Lily asked Veronica who obviously liked her since she had never once allowed him to call her that.

" Muggles. Her parents are muggles." Veronica gave me a warning look as though she thought that I would do or say something offensive.

" Brilliant. Remus' mum is a muggle, she is really nice." I said in a rush not sure of what to say. She was so adorable. I don't care about anything stupid like bloodlines. They are for people like Lucius Malfoy. The git.

" What about my mum?" Remus asked from inside the compartment, sticking his head out. " Oh, hi."

" I was just telling Lily here that your mum was a muggle." I told him pleading with him in my head not to say something stupid.

It didn't work. " So what? That's not a problem _is it?_" Remus asked or rather growled. He didn't like it when people talked about his mother. Every time Lucius Malfoy said anything about her it was rude and offensive.

" No, of course not. Both my parents are muggles as well." Her divine mouth said helpfully.

" Alright then. It's time we get changed into our uniforms though. We should be there soon." Remus offered trying to make up for his rudeness.

" Yeah, Lily, let's go." Veronica told her taking her arm to lead her away. " Just shut that kid up, would you?"

Lily was pulled away a little. " Bye Lily. See you at school. I hope you get into Gryffindor." I said to her, I felt like all my feelings spilled out of my mouth with those few words. She smiled at me and my heart soared.

" Bye James I hope you get where you want to go. Bye Remus." She smiled at us and allowed Veronica to pull her through the train to her compartment.

I turned back to the compartment but Remus stopped me. " That's who you were thinking about isn't it? Don't tell Sirius about her. He'll date her and dump her. She won't want anything to do with you." It was true. At eleven Sirius was already a heartbreaker. He had had eighteen girlfriends already and not one of them had said a word to us since.

Lily 

I pulled on the Hogwarts uniform happily thinking of his hazel eyes. His eyes looked like melted chocolate with little purple flecks. He was adorable! I have already forgotten about my crush on Wayne. Melanie can have him. I won't see him 'til the Holidays anyway. If I even see him then.

Once I had my uniform on I turned to Naomi. In a hushed voice I whispered. " So did Sarah mention anything other than her few favourite subjects?" Naomi looked solemn but shrugged. It couldn't be anything good." What did she say Naomi?"

" I can't tell you.' She mumbled quietly. It wasn't like a secret thing. Not like it was a best-friend-has-to-keep-their-best-friends-secret, but more of a, you-would-kill-her-if-you-knew-and-I'm-just-trying-to-keep-you-from-a-cold-jail-cell. " It was horrible. It was a mix between them all." By; them all, I could only assume she meant Sarah's fortune, Slytherin and mud bloods.

" Please tell me Naomi. If you don't then she'll think she's won." I realized soon after I had said it that it made absolutely no sense, but apparently it didn't register for Naomi that it hadn't made sense. She gave me a panicked look.

" You don't think she would actually believe that she was smarter than me do you?" Okay. Apparently I'm not the only one who doesn't make sense here. Naomi thought Sarah thought she was smarter than her? What?

" What?" I asked very confused. Sarah, I had a feeling, was going to be an enemy.

" Well, she said that I had let filth sit in this compartment and that mud bloods shouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts. She thinks they are filth just because they're parent's are muggles. I resent that. My grandparents are muggles. My dad is a muggle born. He is also very high up I the ministry. I mean where does she get off thinking she is better than muggles and their kids when she is so disgusting herself. She's a wanker. She went on about How not a single muggle born would ever get into Slytherin because Slytherin is the best house and knows it's standards, blah blah blah. I mean what a jerk!" Naomi vented still quiet enough for only me to hear. I could tell she was on of those people who don't talk that often but when they do they have a lot to say.

Sarah was talking to Veronica who looked about ready to slap her. I moved closer to them and started to listen. " I mean, really. Mud Bloods are filthy. I feel dirty being this close. Roni, you must know what I mean. You come from a respectable family." That was Sarah of course going on about me no doubt.

Just as I was about to stand up for myself Roni did it for me. " First of all. You call me Veronica, or if possible, Miss Kingston. Understand? Second of all where do you get off, talking about muggle borns like that? You don't know them! They are all people! No people are better than others depending on who they're parents are! You judge people by their attitude and passions and personality not by the way they were raised! Or who raised them! So far on my ranking of one to ten you get a negative trillion! You are the most ignorant, despicable, disgusting human being I have ever met excluding of course the obvious!"

My eyes opened wide and my ears throbbed. Veronica really does have a loud voice. Veronica had stood and towered over Sarah during the argument and now pulled down her trunk from the overhead compartment. " Anyone coming?" She asked as she opened the compartment door. I grabbed my trunk and so did Naomi. I left the compartment first at Veronica's ushering and ran face first into the boy I had been daydreaming about.

"Ah, Veronica, I see you showed someone that famous mouth. Too bad I wasn't the one it was aimed at." A gorgeous boy with jet-black hair a little longer and neater than James' said. He had the most desirable black eyes and was a good head taller than me. He smirked at Veronica suggestively.

"Eugh, gross Black! If you must know I was saving Lily's pride." Roni shot at the gorgeous boy whose name must be something Black.

" Down, Sirius down!" Remus laughed at his friend. Remus was around the same height as Sirius and James. He had sandy-blonde hair and golden eyes, which seemed to hold wisdom beyond their years. They seemed to know pain and loss better than of all those around him.

" What happened?" James asked us curiously. I felt his chest vibrate because I was still pressed up against him due to the fact that Naomi and Roni had followed me out and didn't back up when they ran into me.

" Sarah was going on about mud bloods and how much better she is. It was despicable." Veronica filled in. She was a talker. I couldn't talk I was touching James! His hazel eyes burnt into the top of my head. That and I was pressed up so tight my lungs wouldn't expand. I pushed backwards and heard Veronica hit the floor with the force I had pushed Naomi. I took a deep breath.

" Sorry, I couldn't breath." I smiled at the three boys in front of me and I heard Naomi helping Veronica up. " Would you mind allowing us to stay the rest of the train ride in your compartment? It seems we no longer have one."

' Wait! I am not-" Roni's argument was cut off by Naomi's hand covering her mouth.

" Of course. Three beautiful ladies are always welcome in my humble abode." Sirius laughed and turned to lead us back to his compartment.

James looked at me. " Hope you don't mind the snoring. Apparently Peter is in a coma." I giggled at his joke and he chuckled.

About halfway there I heard a "Bugger!" from Naomi. She looked at me " She bit me." That started me on another fit of giggles.

We listened to Roni complain about sharing a compartment with two pricks but she didn't stop following.

James lifted my trunk into the overhead rack and sat down beside me. " I'd hex her into oblivion you know," he said reassuringly. " But Veronica has already done all she can. And I don't know how to hex yet. But I would if I could."

I laughed at his statement. " Thanks. But I don't really understand what it means, Other than being muggle born."

He looked pained, " Well-"

Remus had cut him off. " It means dirty blood. They think they are _purebloods. _ They think they are better than muggles and all who share their blood. Just because they are an all-magic family they think they are better. It's disgusting." Remus looked really and truly ticked off.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

" Yeah," Veronica practically shouted, "That Sarah is a right fowl prick!"

I smiled that they all seemed so protective of me. But, I can take care of myself. I don't need over protecting.

A little while later while I was talking to James I heard someone call. " James, come see this." Sirius called to James. He gave me an apologetic look and left.

Veronica plopped down in his place. " Hey. Lils. How's it going?"

I smiled at her though I bet she could tell it was forced. " Nothing. I was just talking to James."

Veronica smirked at me knowingly. " Don't even try, if he's anything like Sirius. He'll break your heart."

" I don't think he is." I said fiercely. " Well. Not in the dating department. Anyway." I smiled. " I think Sirius is a player. James is more of a good guy." I smiled at her.

" Whatever. It's your heart." Roni shrugged her shoulders and we started to talk about other things. Like the sorting, her sister Alice had told her that it wasn't hard. A dirty old hat was placed on your head and it shouted to the hall where you were meant to go.

"That doesn't sound to hard.' I said reassured.

" Oh, believe me. It is. " Sirius said in an evil tone.' That hat tries to stick everyone in Slytherin and it burns a hole in your head!"

"No it doesn't Black. Don't be a git." Roni scowled.

" Oh, yes it does. How do you know it doesn't huh?" Sirius shot back." My cousins told me so."

" Well my sister didn't say anything about it. And She's a Prefect." Veronica sounded so proud.

" Well my cousins are, are. Well evil. I guess they are a little untrustworthy. And Andromeda can't be nice near Narcissa." Sirius admitted.

" No, you think?" Roni answered aggravated.

" Hey, don't talk to me that way!" Sirius howled his ego bruised. I'd say his ego was the size of all Europe. (_**A/N: lol Bexca. Cookiemawnster09! Howdy!)**_ " I'd say you have a sweet mouth under all that bitterness. Maybe we'll get acquainted one day. Very soon. Just like an orange. Tries to fool you with the bitter peel but inside are a sweet fruit."

Veronica gave a repulsed look and stood up. " Do you want to make me scream my head off at you now?" She asked angrily." Don't make me or you might just find your face part of the seat!"

" As long as you're the one sitting on me doll." Sirius smirked as he watched Veronica explode. I need to teach her to keep her cool.

" You complete pervert! Go screw a cow! Oh, wait that's already been done. By your father!" Veronica shouted. " You are full of bull! What on earth possesses you to be such a jack ass?"

" Veronica. Make up your mind. Am I a donkey or a bull?" Sirius asked. " And you are totally right my mom is a cow.'

"Urgh!" Veronica screamed. I stood up and pulled her down into her seat.

" Veronica. Calm down! He's not worth it. Just chill out. Okay." I smiled at her. "We can only stand so many screams before we go completely deaf." I laughed and so did she though grudgingly.

I looked over at Naomi. She just smiled and started talking to Remus again. Her caramel skin tone matched her chocolate hair and almond eyes perfectly. I could tell she intrigued Remus. I giggled at the thought of them going to the candy store and making out while Naomi blended in with some of the candy.

It amused me to think of food that people looked like so I did it for the rest of the train ride; Veronica's eyes looked like parsley, her skin looked like a peach and her hair was as black as black liquorices. Remus had a sandy shade of hair that looked a bit like bread. His eyes were golden as umm, corn. His skin was a bit tanned and looked like ginger. Sirius's eyes were a deep brown somewhat like cinnamon, his skin was the colour of mustard seed, and his hair well, and his hair was jet black. James' hair was also jet black as well as messy as though he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes were like melted chocolate and his skin was the colour of gram cracker. Peter, well, I don't know. Peter looked like a pumpkin.

As the train pulled up to the station I was thrust back into reality. James stood and took down his trunk. I lifted my arms to get my trunk but found that the overhead compartment was higher than the one in the other compartment. I couldn't reach my trunk! James noticed though and pulled it down for me. " Thank you." I muttered embarrassed.

Once we had managed to get through the hall, which was packed with students, we got off the train. I looked around, lost. Then I saw a man at least eight feet tall. He was calling for the first years. I smiled and nodded toward him. Veronica, Naomi, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I headed his way.

Once we got to him we noticed about another 33 kids there. The tall man counted us then, satisfied, he introduced himself. " I am Hagrid, keeper of Games and keys at Hogwarts."

He turned and led us toward a lake with eleven small boats floating on it." All right. In groups of four grab a boat." I walked over to a boat and climbed in. Veronica and Naomi followed. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter grabbed the one next to us.

A girl with Cotton Candy eyes and banana hair came over. ' May I share your boat?' She asked shyly.

" Yes, of course.' I answered her. I moved over to make room for her. " Hi, My name is Lily."

" Hi, I'm Ginger Prewett." She introduced herself.

": Hi, I'm Naomi.' Naomi smiled at her kindly.

' I'm Veronica, but you can call me Roni.' Veronica said sincerely.

The boats lurched forward the second everyone was sitting. I looked over and saw Sarah sitting in a far boat with some girl who looked as though she had just eaten something sour.

I pointed at them and Naomi and Roni laughed. Ginger just looked a little confused. Veronica tried to explain. "Do you know about Mud Bloods Ginger?"

She looked offended. " Of course, it's a cruel name for muggle borns!" She seemed outraged. " I am ashamed to just be sitting with people that think of them that way!"

" That's very good. We don't like it either. That girls name is Sarah. She was talking about Lily and calling her Mud Blood and things, so we left the compartment and sat beside them." She nodded to the boys.

' Well, after Roni exploded that is!' I laughed and got a glower in return.

" What house do you want to be in Ginger?" Naomi asked her. "We all want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

" Well, I don't have much of a choice. All of my family has been in Gryffindor. But then again, all my family is red headed to. She laughed at that. " Though not like you Lily. Yours is redder. Theirs is more orange. My mum thinks that the first magic I did was change my hair. But I can't remember. I was apparently red headed at birth but after two months I was blonde." She started giggling. We all smiled.

Before we knew it we were in front of a huge castle. I stared at it speechless. It was sooo beautiful! It had four huge towers. One looked as though it was open to the elements. _That must be the Astronomy Tower. _I thought, thinking back to the book I had read. I looked at the second highest. It had a reed and gold flag hanging out of a window. _That must be Gryffindor tower. _

We climbed out of the boats and Hagrid led us to the steps of the school. " A'right now. Pro'essor Dum'ledore will meet you u' there. He'll 'ake you in the hall to ge' sor'ed."

We walked through the huge oak doors and I gasped. The hall we were in was amazing! I didn't get time to dwell on it though because I noticed a man with a long gray beard and twinkling eyes standing ahead. His eyes seemed to laugh at us kindly in our awe.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore. The start of term feast will begin soon, but first you must be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, my own house, and Slytherin. The other students in your house will be like your family. Treat them accordingly. At the end of the year one house can earn the house cup based on how many points your house earns. Your triumphs will earn you points as well as Quidditch wins, and rule breaking loses your house points. Now that the formalities are done let's get you sorted so we may eat!" Professor Dumbledore finished with a clap of his hands.

Veronica took the lead followed by; Ginger, Remus, Naomi, Sirius James and me. Peter seemed to have gotten stuck behind other kids. Once I had gotten into the Great hall I gasped. It was much larger than the Entrance hall. It had Five long tables; one diagonally across the hall and the other four vertically across. Each table had a bunch of kids ranging from twelve to seventeen. At each table they seemed to have a different set of colours.

At the front of the room there was a three-legged stool with a ratty old hat on it. Though ratty the hat seemed to hold a great knowledge. James turned to me and smiled. ' We only have to put on a hat. Sure. It probably does some magic on us and we have to ward it off or something." James whispered.

"Mr. Potter!" Came the female voice of a kind but stern looking lady in emerald robes." You have not even been sorted and already you are making trouble! I would take points off your house but, as you have none yet, you have another chance.'

I giggled at the shade of scarlet that James had turned. Sirius also seemed rather amused.

Then to my utter shock a rip on the hat opened and it started to sing!

"_Call me what you will,_

_But I am quite a thrill,_

_Place me upon your head,_

_Do not fear I am not made of lead,_

_I will tell you to which house you belong,_

_You will not have to sit here for long,_

_All four houses have their own private tale,_

_If you try you will prevail!_

_Will you be placed in Ravenclaw? With those clever and keen,_

_Where none would be the fool to take Jack's magic bean,_

_Or maybe in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal_

_For those Hufflepuffs there is no bubble, trouble or toil_

_Possibly in Slytherin where they think of themselves,_

_I guarantee you all of them will wind up with house elves, _

_Maybe even Gryffindor where learn the chivalrous and brave,_

_Godric Gryffindor gave me a life just before his grave!_

_To place you where I should,_

When none other could! 

_Now come and sit on my stool,_

_You will not be the fool,_

_Do not despair, _

_There is love in the air!"_

Chatter went through the crowd, though it stopped the minute a short man in black robes raised his hand. He had stern eyes and white hair.

"Now the sorting will begin!" Called Professor Dumbledore. " First we have John Abbot!"

A boy with blonde hair walked forward hesitantly. The hat was placed on his head. The rip opened seconds later. ' HUFFLEPUFF!' It cried. The boy quickly made his way to the right table, with the loudest cheers.

"Lucy Barns!" a girl with brown hair took the hat on her head.

" RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried. She took her seat at the table second from left.

"Sirius Black!" Sirius sat and nearly a second later the hat placed him in Gryffindor. He took his seat at the far left. He smirked at James who gave him thumbs up.

"Sarah Blott!" Sarah took her seat with pride. She seemed to frown at the hat before it screamed Slytherin. She gave a huge smile and walked to the table second from the right.

"Elliot Cass!" A boy with orange hair sat down. The hat was placed on his head. The hat placed him in Ravenclaw.

A few more people went the hat was Naomi's turn because her last name was Dolt. The hat placed her in Gryffindor. We smiled and cheered.

Two more people went then it was my turn. " Lily Evans!"

I walked forward nervously. I sat down on the rickety stool. I felt the hat placed on my head as it covered my eyes. ' You have a bright mind I see. Good for Ravenclaw. Hmm… what's this? Ah, Bravery. Yes Gryffindor would do you good. You stand up for those you love,' I listened to him quietly. Then, much louder, I heard him shout. " GRYFFINDOR!" A smile broke out across my face.

A/N: How did you like it? Did you like my sorting hat song? I made it up myself! This is probably the quickest I have updated! I'm so proud of me! Thanks to Smiley0531 for reviewing: ) Now, The rest of you… REVIEW! Tell me what you think!


	5. Pranks

_Chapter 5_

_A/N: Hello to one and all! Sorry it's been a while but… um… I had a b-day party and stayed up all night! Watched Epic Movie, The Descent, The Messengers, the Covenant, The Grudge 2, John Tucker Must Die and half of Because I Said So! Tehe! It was fun! I got four purses, 40 bucks, candy, gum, pink/purple hair dye, two shirts, earrings a nail file, erasers and a singing card! It sang All Star' by Smashmouth! Thanx Mary Joe, Melissa, Heather, Caro, Lindsay, Victoria, Bexca, and Natalie for coming to my parties_! (Yes I had two, one at my Dads one at my Moms.)And now to the story since none of you care what happened at my party!

Disclaimer: Tehe… Tehe… Taha! I say Tehe! Need anymore of an explanation why I didn't write Harry Potter?

_Lily_

I watched Veronica eat her roast beef. It was repulsive. She shoved it all in her face at once then chewed for an hour because of the fat. It was so gross I couldn't look away, even as I saw the chunk fall out of her mouth and land with a squish in her potatoes.

Lucky for me though I was sitting across from Sirius, he was worse than Roni. He shoved all the food in his mouth without chewing. Then he would take a sip of pumpkin juice to wash it all down. He stuffed a whole chicken wing down his throat then burped up the bones, I almost puked. Roni was sitting on one side of me and Ginger was on the other side. Ginger didn't seem to notice those two and was concentrating on her own food.

" How can you not notice them? They are disgusting!" I told Ginger.

"Oh, Them? They are nothing compared to my big brothers, Gideon and Fabian are twins and race each other, my sister Molly always yells at them all the time. I learned to ignore it." She told me.

" Wow, how many siblings do you have? How old are they?" I asked her, intrigued.

" Gideon and Fabian are in 3rd year and Molly is in 5th year. Just the three of them and I am the youngest." Ginger laughed. ' Do you have any siblings?" Ginger asked me.

" Yeah, an older sister, Petunia, We were like best friends, until I found out I was a witch. Now Petunia won't talk to me." I mumbled. It still stung, knowing that Petunia and I would never be close again.

"Oh, that sucks. I can't imagine not talking to Molly or Fabian even Gideon sometimes. " She smiled reassuringly. " At least you have your dorm mates!" Ginger smiled and went back to her food. That was true. Naomi, Veronica and Ginger were all in Gryffindor. Along with another girl called Milana Fosset. Milana had strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes. She was kind of shy and smart. I was surprised she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

The Gryffindor Guys were Peter, James, Sirius, Remus and someone called Edward Pattil. James and Sirius were always with Remus and Peter followed them around. I don't really know Edward yet. He seems shy or just quiet. Edward has dark skin and black hair. His eyes are the colour of the sky on a sunny day.

" Lily, right?" Asked Milana. I nodded. " I was wondering, um," She blushed scarlet and gave a furtive glance at Sirius. " Never mind." Milana leaned back over to her seat on the other side of Ginger.

" Milana," I leaned over to whisper in her ear. " His name is Sirius Black. He isn't that polite as you might notice but he's okay." I told her about to laugh.

" Thanks." She giggled. " Sorry. But…" I smiled at her to show I understood and sat properly again.

Ginger and Milana then started talking about Quidditch and I withdrew from the conversation, I still didn't understand it that well.

I tried to ignore the repulsive eaters and I took a bite out of my own steak kidney pie. I looked over at James who was beside Sirius and Remus, He was staring at his food but I had a sense he had been looking at something a second before I looked at him. I smiled and finished my dinner.

Once everyone was finished Dinner Professor Dippet stood and waved his wand. All the dinner food disappeared and was replaced with desserts. I took one of the many bowls of ice cream. I looked at the colour. It was strawberry.

Once the dessert was finished Professor Dippet stood again. " I am retiring tonight!" There was murmuring all across the hall. " To those of you who were here last year you know I was thinking on it. For those first years, Welcome! And I feel remorse that I will not get to know you! The reason that this was not told to you last year is because the decision was made just yesterday. I am proud to say Professor Dumbledore will be taking my place. In his place as Gryffindor head of house and transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall!"

Dumbledore looked alarmed. "Now, I have nothing against you Minerva as you know, but I wish to keep my job as Transfiguration teacher. I have planned all year. I wish only for this year. After this year I will pass my job on to Minerva, after all I taught her only a few short years ago I know she is great at transfiguration. "

McGonagall nodded, " Yes Armando I do believe that maybe Albus should teach this year. If he wishes."

Professor Dippet just nodded. " I guess we should have thought of this yesterday." He told the students who laughed. I turned to look at Veronica but she just gave me a look that said ' I have no idea'. " I believe Professor McGonagall And Professor Dumbledore should share classes this year. As help for Minerva's first year and for Albus' last. Any disagreements?" asked Professor Dippet.

" Yes I do believe that works for me. How about you Minerva?" Professor Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall.

" Yes that works. I suppose." Professor McGonagall answered.

" Well that settles it! Dumbledore you will teach first years, third years, fifth years and Gryffindor and Slytherin Seventh years. McGonagall you may teach Second years, fourth years , sixth years and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years. Does that work for both of you?" Professor Dippet asked them.

" Yes that works perfectly. Thank you Armando." Dumbledore answered. McGonagall just nodded her head. She couldn't be more than 21 and had long black hair tied back in a ponytail..

" Well, good. Now Farewell students and welcome to Professor Dumbledore! Your new Headmaster!" Dippet nodded and left his place at the table allowing Dumbledore to sit there. He then turned and left the hall amidst a loud cheer from the students.

" Ah, I see we are finished here! Now I am sure you all wish to get to bed! So Goodnight and see you tomorrow." Dumbledore said loudly " Prefects lead the first years to their dormitories!"

We all stood up and I was extremely confused. Naomi walked beside me and Veronica ran up to the front. She came back pulling a plump teenager with the same eyes as her. "Hi guys this is my sister Alice! Alice this is Naomi, Lily Ginger and Milana."

" Hi, Gryffindor First years! This way!" She hollered and led us to the front again. The guys joined us and we hurried out of the hall followed by all the other students. A Young man joined Alice and he smiled at us.

" Arthur Weasley, sixth year prefect. Hello Ginny." Said Arthur happily. He was tall and lanky, his hair was orange and he had horn-rimed glasses.

" Hi Arthur, How was you summer?" Ginger asked.

Ginger turned to us and whispered " He is my sister Molly's boyfriend, came over a few times."

" Where is Molly?" Ginger asked him " Shouldn't she be helping lead us?"

" Oh, Well, She's taking care of Gideon, he set off a few fireworks in the dormitories, Fabian came and got her."

" Of course. Gideon was talking about making an entrance but that's not really what I thought would happen." She laughed heartily.

I smiled and looked around. We were walking past a large gargoyle statue. " Headmasters office is in there." Alice informed us. " I bet Dippet's in there ready to leave."

We headed up a long staircase into Gryffindor tower and turned down a corridor. The prefects stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. The fat lady smiled at us, and spoke. " Welcome back, good summer?" They nodded. " Password?" I jumped so high I swear the top of my hat hit the ceiling. I had never heard pictures talk and not until the train ride seen them move. This was all very new.

" Monkshood." Arthur said loudly. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole big enough to climb through. We all gasped in wonder.

Alice turned to us once we had all clambered into the large, cozy looking room. " That is the password at the moment, the new passwords are posted on this board," she motioned to a bulletin board behind her. " Don't forget the password or else you might just get locked out for the night it's not uncommon. The girls' dormitories are this way." Alice led us up a circular flight of stairs and opened the third door we saw. " This is your dormitory." It had a plaque on the door that indeed said 'first years'.

I ran over to the bed beside one of the windows and took off my hat. I placed the hat gingerly on the bed and pulled my trunk to the foot of it. The trunks had been brought up and placed in the middle of the room. The window beside my bed had a cushion on the large sill that could only be meant for sitting. Ginger chose the bed to the right of mine and Veronica took the one to the left. Naomi took the one beside Veronica and Milana the one between Naomi and Ginger. All the beds made a sort of circle. I turned and headed back to the common room.

_James_

Arthur and Frank Longbottom showed Sirius, Remus, Peter, Edward and me our dormitory. It was the third one up and had a plaque that read 'first years'. In it were five beds. I chose the one nearest a window that had a window seat. I pulled over my trunk and turned to the other guys. Sirius took the bed to the left of me and Remus was to the right. Edward was beside Remus and Peter was beside Sirius and Edward. I turned and headed down to the common room, which had smelt a tad smoky. I saw Lily, Naomi, Ginger, Veronica and Milana come down from the stairs on the other side of the common room.

Sirius winked at me and walked over to them. " Hey Roni. What's going on?" He slung his arm around her shoulders. Which was a huge mistake. I saw her grab his wrist but the rest as a blur. Soon enough I realized Sirius was on the floor. " Ouch. You'll pay for that Veronica." Sirius said getting up in a huff.

" Oh I'd like to see you try. What do you think you can do to us?" Veronica laughed indicating her friends.

" Oh, you'll see what me James and Remus can do!" Sirius hollered at her. I glared at him. I sooo didn't want to do anything to Lily.

" Oh, it's on!" Veronica screamed at Sirius whose face had turned red with rage. Veronica was glaring full force at all of us. I looked behind her and noticed Lily look at Naomi with something like fear in her eyes.

Sirius turned to us and stormed back up the stairs. Remus Peter and I fallowed him. Edward stayed behind. Once we had reached our room again Sirius turned to me. " We need to make the best prank ever. We need to humiliate her!" I backed up a foot and sat on my bed. Remus pulled out a notebook.

" Let's get started. We don't really know a lot of magic so we can rule out a curse." Remus jotted that down but I had a better idea.

" Remus, we don't have to rule that out." I rushed to my trunk and pulled out a book I had been reading every chance I got. "' Pranks and Jokes, the wizard way' this is perfect. I'm sure we can figure out how to do some of the simpler ones. Look I already tried this one on my on my moms cat." I pointed to the one that changed the hair colour. " We could use it on Veronica." I pointed at Sirius' head "_Colourpus changios_" I watched as Sirius' hair turned a deep puce. Remus started laughing and so did Peter. Sirius just jumped up and ran to the mirror. He turned and glared at me.

" Turn it back!" He screamed. Remus turned it back to its original jet black. We all smiled. This was perfect.

The rest of the night all we did was practice.

_Lily_

" Do you really think he'll do something bad? James and Sirius?" I asked Roni for the thousandth time.

"Lily, those three are all about pranks." Veronica explained yet again. " I think they will do something very bad. Which is why we need to do it better. What shall we do?"

" I don't think any of us know any spells but we could always do it the muggle way." Naomi answered.

" Yeah. Do you know how to pull any pranks?" Ginger asked me quizzically. At my blank expression she just shrugged. " I could always ask Arthur. He's obsessed with muggles. But he might not know any pranks. I think we should think of them for ourselves." Ginger smiled and set her brain to work.

" I've got it! We could always put itching powder in there underwear!" Ginger cried happily. I am soo not looking forward to tomorrow. Ginger pulled out a container full of grainy looking powder." I took this from under Gideons bed." She laughed manically.

We planned what we were going to do then went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up I smiled. I was looking forward to my first class. I stood up and dressed in my robes. I went to the bathroom and by the time I returned Ginger and Veronica were talking in low voices. They looked up when I entered. "Oh, Lily! There you are! We need you help!" I gave them a blank look. " How do we get into the guys dorms tonight? I just thought about it now!" Veronica burst out.

" Yeah, We should definitely wait 'til after one in the morning though." Ginger said matter-of-factly.

" Um, okay?" I asked them not completely sure that I understood. " If you want. I don't really want to do this. It seems kind of delinquent. I mean it's our first day of classes!" I gave a nervous laugh. " I don't particularly want to get kicked out."

" Oh, no worries. Gideon does this all the time. He's much worse and he never got kicked out." Ginger told me with a smirk on her face. I'm sure she knew the real reason I didn't want to do this. I liked James; I didn't want him itching all day. Also I didn't want him mad at me.

"G'morning buggers. I don't think I got much sleep and I doubt I'll get a lot tonight thanks to those wankers, I'll be so knackered.. " Naomi moaned still half asleep. I giggled. She was so Australian. I hadn't noticed that before.

"Right, I didn't understand even half of that." Milana groaned, sitting up.

" I think she meant She's tired and she won't get a lot of sleep tonight 'cause of those blokes and she'll be even more tired tomorrow. Is that right?" I asked Naomi who just nodded.

" Okay, well it's settled. Tonight, one o'clock we sneak into their dorm and put itching powder in their knickers. Right, I've got Sirius'." Roni stated to everyone's amusement.

"I'll take Remus, I guess." Milana said looking a tad sad at not being able to put the powder in Sirius' underpants, or maybe she just wanted to see them.

" I'll put the powder in that dag Peter's underpants." Naomi volunteered.

" I'll take James I guess." I didn't want to be the one to look out. We had decided last night that Edward shouldn't have to itch because he hadn't had anything to do with Sirius.

" So that leaves me to look out. Perfect." Ginger said excited.

" Gin, are you sure about that?" I asked her. I wasn't so sure she would be the best at lookout. She seems good at ignoring things.

" Oh, I'm sure. Gideon makes me lookout for him all the time. I'm good at it. No worries." Ginger said brightly.

" Lets go get some breakfast. I'm in desperate need of a nice breakfast." Milana stated happily and grabbed her book bag. I grabbed mine and headed out of the dorm. Ginger met me halfway down the stairs.

" Hey, Lils. Naomi's falling asleep again and Roni is in a mood to murder her. Short fuse on that one huh? " I laughed heartily as we opened the door to the common room.

_James_

I waited at the entrance to the girls' dormitory. My wand out and pointed at the door. I was supposed to jinx Lily and Milana since I had known the jinx better than the others. I didn't want to get Lily but I had to. The door opened and Milana skipped out. I raised my wand and she froze. " _Colourpus Changios." _I waved my wand and her hair changed from Strawberry blonde to a Navy blue.

She shrieked loudly and dived at me. I stepped out of the way. My wand was still raised as The door opened again to reveal Ginger and Lily. I repeated the spell as did Remus. Lily's hair turned from red to the exact colour of her eyes. Gingers blonde hair changed into an orange that matched her sisters then into a deep purple.

" Oh, you'll pay for that Remus! She shrieked. " Don't think for one minute that We won't get you! I swear you'll pay!"

I didn't really care what she thought all I could do was look at Lily. She was examining her hair by curling it around her finger. I swear I saw a hint of a smile cross her face. Until she looked at Milana, who was on the floor with tears shooting from her eyes and Lily's face turned into a glare. " Potter. You are an indecent excuse for a human being. And I pity those you come into contact with. I hope you get kicked out for this." Then she rushed to Milana's side.I felt each word cut me like the edge of a blade.

I felt worse than ever when Naomi and Veronica arrived. Peter was to perform the spell on Naomi and he had only managed to get it right once. Sirius and Peter chanted the spell and Veronica's hair changed from black to bright pink and Naomi's from chocolate brown to white with patches of chocolate brown. Veronica's face was already contorted with rage. " Black you will die! I swear someone will kill you! You deserve it!' Sirius just smirked. " Sirius Orion Black I Promise I will get you back!" Veronica walked up to Sirius until they were nose to nose.

" Oh, my dear, I love you too!" He leaned forward the tiniest bit but Veronica had leaned back and her fist connected with Sirius' face with surprising force.

" Peter! You are such a poxy dag! Look at my hair you are unco! You have made a dogs breakfast of my hair! You don't deserve the wand in your hand! You have only a skerrick of magic in you! BUGGER!" Naomi screamed in her Australian accent that was so noticeable now but that I hadn't noticed on the train. I didn't understand a lot of what she had said but I figured it wasn't nice.

Lily had managed to calm down Milana who was now standing. Lily motioned to the others who followed. I watched as they left the common room and headed no doubt to the great hall.

_Lily_

I can't believe that James just did that! He is so mean! I am so going to over load his underwear with itching powder! Ginger was next to me and She looked really upset. " gin, I'm sure it's easily reversible. What' the big deal?" I asked her confused about why she was so upset.

" Lil! Didn't you see my hair it turned orange then purple! It's going to be orange when they change it back. I know it!" She looked on the verge of tears.

" Oh, My GOD! Ginny! Whats going on with you hair!" Gideon screamed very high pitched from the bottom of the staircase we were on. " It's all purple! And look at you friends! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Ginger did not smile. Not a bit. " Okay, serious now, what happened?" Gideon turned from mean and joking to nice and caring in about thirty seconds.

" Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew is what happened!" Ginger cried annoyed.

" Right, well I know more tricks than them." Gideon smiled at her and passed us to go up the staircase. Changing our hair back as he went. Gingers hair went orange but with a flick of his wand it was blonde. He also added an orange streak to her hair. " Just so you remember where you came from." Was his explanation.

Once we were all in the great hall I smiled. Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall and handed her some sheets. She then came down the Gryffindor table and handed them out. " Timetable girls. These are you classes." She explained and handed it to us. First we had transfiguration with Dumbledore then Herbology and then history of magic. Lunch then double charms and defense against the dark arts. Then we got a break then dinner.

I glanced at Ginger who seemed to like the list. " It seems like fun and at least we don't have astronomy. You have to do that at night."

" Yeah but we have that tomorrow," Milana cut in.

" Only once a week that's a skerrick," Naomi told us.

" Yeah but on a Tuesday!" Roni Snapped. " Right before the worst day of the week! Wednesday!"

" Oh, please! This is stupid. It's not like we can change it what's the point of complaining?" I asked annoyed.

" Oh MY! " Exclaimed McGonagall from behind them. " What has happened to you boys!" I turned and saw James, peter; Remus and Sirius walk in. they all had Orange hair and green skin covered in what looked like boils. I burst out laughing. They just glared.

_A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took forever but I was working on one shots and my other stories! Sorry! Thanks for reviewing! An-Jelly-ca, LazyBoyGilmore and Smiley0531! Thanks and please review again!_


	6. Classes

Chapter 6

THANKS TO: BusStop412 andreader101 for reviewing the last chapter!!:)

A/NI"M SO SO SO SORRY!! I KNOW IT IS TAKING FOREVER FOR ME TO UPDATE BUT I'm SO SORRY! I Updated like once or twice the entire summer I'm sorry! Plus the last chapter sucked so, sorry for that too! Oh My gosh I'm turning into one of those stupid people who never update! I'm SORRY!!P.S. Screw Snape! He isn't going to be Lily's Friend! No matter what J.K. says!

**Disclaimer: Hello! I wouldn't kill off Fred, Sirius, Dumbledore or Remus and Tonks! That's CRUEL! Plus, Fred's hot in the fourth movie lol! Poor George lost his ear in the seventh book:'(**

James 

McGonagall fixed Peter, Remus, Sirius and me up after Gideon Prewett attacked us. Apparently Gideon hadn't liked the trick we had played on his sister. I know that wasn't even the prank they were going to play, so, now I'm a little scared of what's coming. It can't be too bad though. They hardly know any magic at all…

What bugs me the most about all this is that now Lily hates me. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't even want to pull the prank. _Okay, some part of me wanted to pull the prank but I didn't want to pull it on her! _I finished eating my breakfast then we all followed McGonagall to the Transfiguration room where she left us to wait for Dumbledore.

I looked around and saw that the first year Slytherins were here. I recognized Sirius' cousin Andromeda walk by with other fourth years. She was Sirius' favourite cousin.

Lily came over with Veronica, Ginger, Naomi and Milana. They completely ignored us. I watched as the twinkley eyed old man from last night trotted over to us merrily.

" Ah, class, I would say good morning but alas, it is a rainy one." He gave us a smile that would have fit perfectly on a face 10 times younger. His eyes sparkled from behind half moon spectacles that sat on his crooked nose, his eyes full of knowledge none of us could achieve, or so it seemed to me.

Professor Dumbledore led us into the classroom and placed a folder I hadn't noticed he was carrying on his desk. He turned to us and motioned us to our seats. I grabbed a seat at the back next to Sirius. Remus and Peter took the desks beside us. +A row ahead of me I noticed Lily sat beside Ginger while Naomi and Veronica took the pair of desks beside Lily. That left Ed and Milana to sit beside each other behind Lily and in front of me.

Milana still looked close to tears. I wanted to apologize but couldn't find the words. " Class, can anyone tell me the definition of transfiguration?" I looked around the room. A hand had shot up immediately. Professor Dumbledore pointed at Lily and she shot off on the definition, word for word from the Magical Dictionary.

" Transfiguration- the art of transfiguring, or changing, something from one thing to appear like another, this can be used on objects, animals and at higher levels, humans." Lily told him with a smile I couldn't see so much as hear.

" Very good miss Evans, I see you did your homework." He told Lily. I could feel the heat rush to my face as I saw Lily's blush. If she liked this bloke than I would kill him. " Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me what it is called when a human is transfigured fully and knowingly into an animal." I could have sworn he looked at Sirius and me when he said it; maybe it was a trick of my eyes.

Lily couldn't tell him so he looked around he class. I knew this, I had looked at this it was Animagus' , I put up my hand. Dumbledore nodded to me. " It's called Animagus. It's when you turn into an animal that is already a part of you. It is your animal form."

Dumbledore smiled at me. " Yes Mr. Potter. It is a very high level of wizardry when one becomes an Animagus, not many choose that path. It takes years and years of hard study and practice that must be observed by the ministry, so as no one gets hurt. Once one becomes an Animagus the ministry must register them and the animal they turn into. There are only 6-registered Animagus' in Britain. I taught only one of them. That one witch will be your teacher next year. Being an Animagus is the highest form of Transfiguration possible. Now if you strive for that, try turning this match into a needle. The wand movement, " He waved his wand for us to see. " The incantation is _transferus nedlie. _Begin." The matches magically floated to our desks. I shared a smirking glance with Sirius. I knew we both wanted to become Animagus.

I concentrated and pointed my wand at the match. " _Transferus Nedlie_.' I half whispered half chanted. To my surprise and that of most of the class my needle sprang into the air and slowly thinned out. When it shot into my desk vertically it was pointed and silver. Professor Dumbledore smiled at me, with no air of surprise. " Good job Mr. Potter. I can see you will do well in my class, twenty points to Gryffindor."

Lily looked at me and I saw annoyance flash on her face. My grin faded. After a few more tries Remus had done it, and then Sirius and Lily. By the end of class only One Slytherin had done it along with us, Piper Parkinson.

Next we had Herbology. I hurried out of the castle following Remus, who seemed to know exactly where everything was already. I stopped short though, once I saw the greenhouses. There were three of them. I had no clue whatsoever as to which greenhouse to go into. Luckily it seemed Lily did as she marched confidently into the middle greenhouse.

I quickly followed along with the other Gryffindor first years. I noticed that the Hufflepuffs were already there. Professor Root told us to get into groups of 3. I went to a long table and sat beside Remus and Sirius. Edward went with Peter and a Hufflepuff boy that was called John Abbot.

Lily 

The professor told us to get into groups of three so I looked for Ginger. We huddled together over a part of the table and a Hufflepuff girl came over. " can I be in your group?" She asked us. I smiled invitingly.

" Of course. I'm Lily Evans and this is Ginger Prewett." I told her.

" I'm Carrie Chang." She smiled at us and her chestnut hair fell into her hazel eyes. She brushed it out of the way quickly and sat down on my other side. I glanced across the tale where James was sitting; he was, predictably, with Remus and Sirius. A seat down from them was Edward and Peter with another blonde boy.

Roni was with Naomi and Milana. They were smiling and giggling over there pot of sprouts. We were supposed to be planting the sprouts like any other flower. Professor Root had yet to tell us what they were. I think she wants to know if we even know how to plant things.

I had spent many springs planting all sorts of plants with my mother. She loves flowers.

I watched Ginger cover the Seeds in a thin layer of dirt Carrie patted it down. I watched somewhat annoyed, as they both started to pat it down. The seeds would be so packed in there they wouldn't be able to come up. I stuck my hands into the pot and dug them up. I told Gin and Carrie what they were doing wrong and we continued properly.

I smiled at them once we had finished. It was barely half way through the class. I looked around; we were the only group finished. Professor Root walked over to our pot and took a look. " Good job girls. If you wish you may help the other groups. Ten points to Gryffindor and five to Hufflepuff." She smiled again and walked off to look at other pots.

I stood and wandered over to a group of Hufflepuffs. In it was a pair of twins with orange hair and blue eyes. Steven and Susan Bones. There weren't enough people so there were only two of them in that group. They had the seeds just placed on top. I showed them what to do and turned to another group. In it was Dylan Corner, Michel Hall and Thomas Edgecombe. Dylan had blonde hair and blue eyes, Michel had black hair and brown eyes and Thomas had red hair and brown eyes, he also had a large collection of freckles all over his face. They seemed to know what they were doing so I turned to another group. In it was three girls. Mary Stevens, she had dark skin and brown hair. Her eyes were pale green. Also there was Savanna José who had black hair and black eyes. The last girl was Caroline Stocks she had blonde hair and green eyes. They had almost finished so I left them alone as well.

Ginger had helped Roni, Naomi and Milana so there wasn't anyone else worth helping. I sat down again with Ginger and Carrie. We talked for the rest of class.

Once we entered the History of magic classroom I noticed the Ravenclaws were already seated. I. Went to sit with Roni when an extremely old teacher with white hair entered. " I am professor Binns, I have a seating plan for you, so, please, line up against the wall." Professor Binns instructed. I hurried and pressed my back against the wall. I was to sit in the back left hand corner with- to my horror and more annoyingly my happiness,- I was paired to sit with none other than James Potter, My hair dyer.

Naomi sat with a Ravenclaw boy, Charlie wood. Roni sat with- to my amusement- Sirius. Ginger was sitting with Remus and poor Milana was next to Peter. Professor Binns was old and frail. He didn't seem much more than a ghost yet he was alive and well. His lesson was all about the goblin Rebellion of 1789 and while I copied every word down James just sat there and spoke silently with Sirius. Binns droned endlessly on until the bell rang, we just packed up and left, heading to lunch.

I walked next to Ginger until we reached the great hall. The doorway was so packed that the teachers were levitating students into the great hall above our heads because it was so hard to get through the group. We waited for at least five minutes and when the group didn't thin we headed to the bathrooms. We spent tan minutes in there, going to the bathroom and washing our hands. When we returned the doorway was free. We rushed in and took our placed at the end of Gryffindor table.

James 

During lunch I talked to Sirius about nothing, my mind was elsewhere. I was daydreaming about Lily. She is so adorable. I can't believe Binns placed me next to her! I gnawed on my carrot mindlessly for the rest of lunch.

I stared at the back of Lily's head all through charms- my brain not comprehending what the teacher was saying. Lily's head shook 5 times in the whole class. Once when professor Flitwick said something that was incorrect and twice when Sirius said something inappropriate. The last two times were when she looked at me. It was a double period of charms so I sat there for twice as long then in the other classes. I didn't hear a word Flitwick said. I was thinking too hard about what the head shake meant, I tried to think of what Sirius had said once about girls and the actions they make.

Once we had finished with charms I turned to Remus. " Hey, Remus, what does it mean when a girl shakes their head at you?" I asked him. Once the words were out f my mouth I instantly regretted them. He just looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

Then after a moment he answered. "Well James, It could mean she was annoyed at you for changing her and her friends hair colour? Perhaps it could have been that you beat her in transfiguration. Or maybe," He gave me a strangely wolfish grin, " She's secretly in love with you!" I punched him in the arm- hard.

" Bollocks. I doubt she would ever be in love with a bloke like me. Bloody hell." I muttered to myself more than to my friend.

" No need to swear Jamesie-poo!" I heard Sirius chime from behind me. " I promise whoever you are talking about is so not worth it. I mean they are only girls. I love woman! Remember that chick I dated last year who thought I was fourteen? Wasn't that hilarious! I dated a sixteen year old! It was awesome!" Sirius started his recollection of his short period of time dating Melissa, the person who worked at the ice cream place. I looked at Remus and gave him a look that said ' good luck' and turned and headed to the next class using the map that I had had drawn for me.

OKAY!!! I Know! Freakishly short but I really wanted to post! I posted like, once the entire summer and now I feel really bad because I'm in my first year of high school and everything is kind of hectic. I have a ton of homework so I'm sooo sorry if it takes forever to post! I'm SORRY!!


	7. Depression

Chapter 7

A/N: okay- I am really sorry! I suck at this updating thing!! But you all better appreciate this chapter! It took all of my heart to write this! THANKS TO BusStop412 for reviewing!!!

**Disclaimer: Do you get it yet?**

Lily 

_I have never known someone so ignorant! _ I thought as James walked by. He was ruffling his hair as he had been doing every thirty seconds as he had been doing ever since the itching powder incident. He had been itching his head and one silly girl had been looking at him and giggling. At the end of class she walked up and kissed him on the cheek. That silly girl was Carrie Chang. She had seemed nice the first day in Herbology but now I can tell she's not all rainbows and roses. They've been going out for three months.

Ginny skipped over to my chair by the fire and looked at my face. "What's up Lils?" She asked in her silky voice. The orange streak in her blonde hair brought out the bone structure of her face. She was one of the prettiest girls in the school but she lacked a bit of brains. Let's just say she wasn't the pointiest wand in the store.

I gave her a sharp look and rolled my eyes. " What else, I mean really?" Her eyes widened in understanding. " He is so stupid. I hate the way he ruffles his hair and the way he walks and talks. And just everything about him makes me mad!" I snarled to Ginny.

" He is a dag." Ginny told me with a perfect imitation of Naomi. I giggled. Ginny could always make me laugh. Veronica came tumbling down the girls' staircase with a clatter. I jumped into the air but the older students just glanced at her ball of limbs before turning back to their work.

" MERLIN! Roni! What happened!" I asked her as I crouched over her and untangled her limbs.

" Look in our room and ask me again. I dare you!" I looked up the stairs, which answered my question. They had become the slide that they became when anyone with a y chromosome climbed them. Sirius slid down delicately. Never had I seen a man minutes away from death look so happy.

" Well, that was fun wasn't it Ver?" Sirius asked her pompously. Veronica glowered at him murderously.

" Sirius! What is this! What did you do now?" Remus asked suddenly appearing from the portrait hole. "Hi Ginger." He said meekly.

" I did nothing! Veronica here, asked me too her room! I was up there then she proposed to me. Is it my fault that she was so struck by my refusal she jumped down the stairs to her impending doom?" Sirius laughed, " Really, nothing to try and kill yourself over!" he giggled..

" You DIMWIT!" Roni screamed, " How could you say such a thing? You think suicide is a laughing matter?" Tears struggled down her face now, " Nothing is worse than a world where people wish to take their own lives!" She sobbed hard and ran up the stairs. I jumped up to follow her. I raced up the stairs and into the room. Roni was on the bed sobbing. " Just, leave, me, ALONE!" She screamed.

" Roni, please." I said meekly. She ignored me and I turned to leave. I walked down to the common room in a foul mood. James and Peter were coming down from the boys' dormitories and so I stalked out through the portrait hole. _ I can't handle being around those blokes! They sicken me! _ _Especially because of what just happened!_

I stalked down the corridors and into the library. I threw my books onto a table that I saw Naomi's bag on. I then turned and walked into the sacks to look for her. I found her in the Romance section. She was such a sap.

" Hi Lily. How are you- oh." she looked at my scowl. " He's there then?"

" Oh, yes. How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically. I smiled at her with as much happiness as I could muster. "But that's not it today. Roni, Sirius said something about horrible, about, well, suicide and I was wondering?"

" Oh, yes, well, when Veronica was eight, her poxy dag of a father left them and their mother as so distraught and upset, that, the night after he left them, so did she, if you know what I mean. It was really very horrible. Veronica couldn't talk for months. She was the one who found her you know. A witch who turned to muggle ways for her own death the talk of the wizard world for weeks, quite the dogs breakfast really. " Naomi said stumbling over some of the words in her grief.

" Did you know her then?" I asked Naomi a tad confused. I thought Naomi was from Australia.

" Oh, yes! Our families are-were- very close. I saw her almost every other week. You must understand Lily, for the wizarding world travel between countries is like a trip to the next-door neighbors for us. We have many ways of coming and going as we please between homes, such as floo powder and broomsticks. " Naomi explained to me.

" Oh, now I understand. Who does she live with then?" I know I shouldn't be in her business but I couldn't help myself.

" Her and her sister, Alice, moved in with their aunt. She's horrible and friends with Sirius' family who are much worse than him as hard as that is to believe, Slytherins, all of them."

" That's horrible." I told her. I couldn't believe it, someone so happy, _Someone I knew_, had such a horrid past. Naomi looked very uncomfortable so I decided to switch the subject. I looked the book in her hand. " What's that about?"

She smiled at a new subject. " Oh, It'sgrouse! There's this poxy girl and she's in love with this wanker! He is very unpopular and she's the queen bee! It's hilarious a dog breakfast of it all!" she gushed with a grin. Naomi was _such_ a sap! I giggled at her and she grinned. Veronica's sad past out of our heads momentarily.

We headed out of the library and to the common room. James was sitting with his friends on the couch I walked by him coldly.

" OI! Lily! I hear Sirius succeeded the impossible. Made our dear Roni cry!" He said it with such happiness I had to turn on him, I just had to. I whipped around.

" What do you know POTTER?" I screamed maliciously. "What do you know about anything? You are all so- UHHH! There are no words to describe how obnoxious and immature and nasty you are! I simply cannot believe how you find anything funny about Veronica crying or why!" I gave him my cruelest and coldest glare before stalking up the stairs to our room.

Roni, Naomi, Ginny and Milana were all sitting on Roni's bed, Amused smiles on their faces. "What?" I almost screamed at them, I was so_ pumped. ( A/N: Zak. Nothing should get you pumped about Carson getting his head bashed in.)_

" You just totally called him on his absolute bull shit." Milana mused. I gasped it was a rarity that Milana would swear. She hated curse words.

" Yeah Lils. Thanks." Veronica hugged me tight and I could smell the salt of her tears on her skin.

" No problem. I'd do it again. For all of you guys." I told them completely serious.

James 

I sat beside Carrie on the staircase holding her hand. She smiled and giggled at me. I gave her a fake one in return. I know I'm supposed to feel all happy and tingly, but that's just bollox. I feel a tad awkward around her actually. She is always holding my hand and trying to kiss me, it's rather aggravating. Sometimes I think of ways to not kiss her and put barriers between as though it's a joke but I am completely serious. When we kiss I feel nothing other than embarrassment. I have told this to no one, and that's as it should be. Sometimes I think there must be something wrong with me, some affliction that stops me from feeling the way I should. But, mostly, I just feel a lot lonelier when I'm with Carrie than when I'm alone.

Carrie brought her soft fingers to the nape of my neck and pulled me towards her. Her lips grazed mine and I felt her smile. All the thoughts in my brain were of how Lily yelled at me though. Her voice was filled with such spite that it pained me. I don't know why it hurts me so. I know I shouldn't have said what I said. But I do that a lot, my mouth opens without a thought of the outcome.

I heard people coming down the stairs from above and I hastily moved away from my captor. I saw a mere glimpse of flame red hair and a muttered Australian curse before they retreated up the stairs and back to the common room.

I looked to Carrie and saw only a pretty face. " Sorry. I.. have to go." I told her and hastily stood up. I thought of going to the common room but thought better of it. I turned and went toward the great hall. I found Sirius there, chewing some of the food that was placed there especially for him by the house elves that seemed to particularly like him.

" Hi Sirius," I said sitting down next to him at the table.

"What's got your knickers in a knot mate?" He asked me in a buggered up tone that meant he was choking back laughter at him own remark.

" Just what you said to Veronica must have been really horrible that's all." I trailed of incase he assumed something that wasn't there to be assumed.

" Oh, it's nothing some comment that sent her over the wall because of some old family tragedy. Overreacting really." He said with as smirk on his face.

" No. It was nothing about her mother was it? I remember reading about that on the front page of my mother's magazine! She committed suicide!" I glared at him for a moment.

" What? It's over and done with now! She should be over it. If my mother died you know I wouldn't give a newts tail about it." I wanted to believe him; I know he wanted to believe himself. The problem was, no matter how horrid his family was to him and to others he still longed for their approval, the closest thing he could even comprehend to love.

I didn't want to end this so soon just because I felt that ever ticking bomb of pity in my stomach, I wanted him to be ashamed, to apologize, to give a newts tail about how others felt.

" Sirius, if you feel nothing of remorse for what you said, then maybe you should go home, or go to Slytherin, either way, you'll be with the ones that think like you." It was the worst thing to say to him, I know that. The worst part about it is, I don't care. I want him to feel the horrid sensation in his stomach that I feel all the time, I want him to understand. I turned away from his hurt face. He looked as if I had just slapped him, hard.

I walked up the stairs I had so recently vacated and wound through the corridors mindlessly until I found myself standing outside the common room. I opened my mouth, and out came the new password " Elder wand." I don't understand the point of these passwords that are so much rubbish. I looked about the common room and my eyes settled on the red hair disappearing into the girls' dormitories.

Slightly annoyed I went towards Remus who also was staring at the closed Dormitory door. I knew his fancy wasn't Lily, Veronica or Milana, his infatuation was with either Naomi or Ginny or possibly both. " I feel horrible." I moaned plopping next to him on the couch.

" Yes, I know how you feel." He said rather absentmindedly. But, the truth was he didn't know, no one knows how I feel.

All I wanted in that moment was to make someone understand, for that one person to listen to me, for that one person to know what I go through each and everyday. None of my friends understand me, they all think they know me, but no one knows me, no one but me. And that makes me feel so much pain it's sometimes unbearable.

Remus turned to me and smiled. " Want to play chess?" He asked me I gave him a fake smile and nodded. I can't remember the last time my smile was genuine.

A/N: PLEASE READ!! I know that this chapter isn't the best, but it dives much deeper into their personalities than any of the other ones. I feel very proud I could make out their feelings so well here. I know James might seem depressed but I wanted the story to be different than all the others, where James is cruel and joking and Lily is perfect. I wanted it to be unique. And I know I might have been pushing my luck using the suicide thing, but I know first hand how hard it is… one of my best friends tried to commit suicide…

I am feeling quite a bit like James actually, I just got my first boyfriend and it is very awkward and confusing. Sometimes I get depressed but it's not to the level of James depression.. I don't think… Anyways, on a cheerier note! WHO would like to congratulate me on getting into the play??? I am A lead coughextracough. But seriously, nothing special everyone- I MEAN EVERYONE! Who auditioned is on the play. I have not a line. Lol I am very proud of this chapter and you all better review- I KNOW WHO YOU ARE IF YOU DONT!


End file.
